My Game, My Rules!
by ShipMistress
Summary: This is a smutty side story to'I should go' and 'The Aftermath of being stupid', so that means: Modern AU! Also: Domcup with some Pervestrid and a rather fluffy ending... Warning: detailed sexual interaction and language, it's rated M for a reason... Chapter 6 is a little tamer, and contains not unimportant background information for 'The Aftermath'
1. Chapter 1

*****Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection*****

 **A/N: This is a smutty Hiccstrid side story to '** ** _I should go'_** **and '** ** _The Aftermath of being stupid'_** **, taking place in the same Dragonite-Universe of mine. The timing is also easily identifiable, the Thursday before the events of '** ** _I should go_** **'s Epilogue, two days before the test flight and wedding and all that belongs to this day. And also about 2 and a half week before the events of '** ** _The Aftermath of being stupid_** **'.**

 **And for those wondering: I'm not abandoning** ** _The Aftermath_** **, the next chapter is almost finished…**

 **I release this as a separate story rather than as part of 'The Missing Scenes' because it really is more that just a** ** _missing scene_** **…**

 **Warning:** **Detailed sexual content and language. It's rated M for a reason.**

 **tagged Pervstrid and Domcup**

* * *

 **My Game, my Rules!**

 **Part 1**

**Astrid**

Astrid took another sip of her coffee, and stared unseeingly out of the large window front. The sight up here on _floor 50_ was breathtakingly beautiful, and although she was used to it by now, she still would have enjoyed it under normal circumstances. But today, nothing was normal, and she couldn't even say why that was, exactly.

She couldn't concentrate on _anything_. Luckily, she hadn't all that much to do today, but still… Whenever she'd tried to go through their timetable for Saturday, for the test and the wedding, had tried to see whether there were still things that needed further organization, her mind had begun to wander almost instantly. Well, at least it had not much of a way to go… just the three, maybe four yards across their office and through a few layers of fabric... _That_ was when she'd decided to take a break, mostly from Hiccup's presence.

She groaned quietly, and buried her face in her palms. This was getting ridiculous! Three weeks… it had only been three weeks, for Odin's sake! Not _that_ long, really. Definitely not long enough to explain why she felt so-

 _Oh, stop it!, s_ he reprimanded herself. This was Dragonite Engineering, their working place! Of course, they couldn't simply turn their relationship off whenever they entered this building, and luckily nobody expected so either. But they'd still been able to hold up at least _some_ propriety while at work during the past two years. Until today, that is…

Today was different, and Astrid just didn't understand why.

The moment Hiccup had entered their shared office this morning, her body and mind had begun to refuse to work as they were supposed to. Yes, she hadn't seen him for a few days but that was no reason for her heart to beat _that_ fast, or for her knees to become all wobbly for that matter. And yes, their greeting _had_ been more passionate than they normally allowed themselves to get here, but still… None of this explained how her eyes had clung to his body, and how her thoughts and imagination ran riot ever since.

And yes, she had missed him, especially last night. She had missed his hot body against hers, his lithe arms around her, and his oh so talented hands and mouth on her skin. She had wanted to rub her body, her soul, her very being against his, to rock into him, to feel him deep inside her until they both twitched and screamed and-

Astrid whimpered at these thoughts, and dug her clipped fingernails deep into her upper arms. This was getting _insane._ Last night had been the first time in two years when she'd felt the urge to pleasure herself. Not as part of their erotic games as Hiccup liked it to watch her touch herself, but out of pure and carnal need. Because Hiccup hadn't been there, and they hadn't had any sex in three weeks, and she'd desperately needed _some_ release at least. Not that it had helped all that much…

Gods, she'd survived these three weeks, she would survive a few more hours until they were home without tearing off his clothes right there in their office. Oh, but she could… They'd never before activated the camouflage option within the glass walls around their office, but… Well, maybe today was a good day to give it a try. They would still need to be careful, not too loud and no too wide movements as both would still be noticeable through the milky glass, but…

Groaning again, Astrid ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the strands to tear herself away from these utterly inappropriate thoughts. She couldn't do that. They couldn't… _shouldn't_ do that! Working together like this was only possible because they had this strict _no sex_ stipulation, covering the entirety of _the dragon's lair_. If they only broke it once, working here would become almost impossible… No, she would have to just endure these few hours somehow. She was a grown-up woman after all, and not a hormone-driven teenager anymore. She would survive a few more hours without sex!

Resolutely, she stood up, and turned toward the exit. She would get it over with. It might not be all that much, but there still were things to do for Saturday, some last preparations for her test flight, and she also needed to make a few phone calls for Heather's wedding. Both very important tasks that should be enough to distract her from Hiccup sitting just this short distance away from her, and from all the things they would do as soon as they were home and–

"Shut up!" she reprimanded herself out loud, and blushed as she got a few puzzled glances by her colleagues. Hastily, she picked up her purse before she left, grabbing her hot cup of coffee on her way out, and–

And groaned again at the memory of that silly nickname she'd given him once. He was everywhere! She wouldn't get a break, would she? She fled the break room without much hope for the upcoming hours.

* * *

This had been a horrible idea! What had she been thinking? Had she really thought she could accomplish anything today, sitting in their office with Hiccup only a few strides away from her?

Astrid stared down at her fingers hovering over her keyboard, and hardly remember what it was she was about to do a minute ago. Right! She'd wanted to enter the new, corrected values for _Dragonfly V_ into the file. That was too important to get distracted, to make a mistake. Her _life_ could depend on this!

Her fingers shook, and she found herself unable to do what she was supposed to do. Her mind was a mess, and one mistake here could have horrible consequences. _Later!_ She decided. She would do this later - tomorrow at the lastest. She closed the file, and looked up and around her monitor to where Hiccup sat at his desk. His eyes were drawn together and on his face was an expression of high concentration. He hadn't looked at her since she'd returned from the break room, not once. He had only grunted absentmindedly in greeting, and was staring at the display of his working tablet ever since.

This was so _frustrating!_ How could he be so calm and unaffected by her presence when she was anything _but_ unaffected by his. Her eyes clung to his throat where she could see his Adam's apple bobbing from time to time, to his lips that were moving constantly as he murmured to himself, to his teeth that bit down on those lips when he concentrated, and to his tongue that licked those lips occasionally. And she thought of all the _other things_ these parts of his body could do, to her body in particular. How his lips would brush over her skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. How his teeth would nibble at the peaks of her breasts, sending electric jolts through her entire body. How his tongue would lick and tease her, leaving her dripping and shivering, and would wiggle its way into her, and –

Liquid flames flared up between her legs, and she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to smother them. This really was not the time or place for thoughts like this! She bit her lip, hard, to keep the groan, that threatened to escape her throat, inside. Unsuccessfully…

"Are you alright?" Hiccup's voice waved toward her, and she tried to focus her eyes on his while keeping her inappropriate fantasies out of them. She wasn't sure whether she'd been successful there either…

"Yeah," she mumbled, and looked away after all. "I'm fine. Just…" she shrugged, and crossed her arms in front of her. He'd looked completely impassive while she was… She was a desperate, horny _mess_ , that's what she was. She felt his gaze still upon her, and chanced another glance at him. Hiccup looked at her thoughtfully, brows furrowed, but only for a moment before he concentrated on his work again.

She wanted to scream. How could he be so calm, so concentrated? She wanted him to take her, to push her against the wall, to ravish her until she couldn't even remember her own name, she wanted –

In some kind of trance, Astrid stood up and walked over toward and around his desk to stand behind him. Swallowing hard, she leaned on the backrest of his chair to watch over his shoulder. She did this from time to time when she was to take a look at his current project, when he wanted her input or her opinion or simply when she was curious as well. She leaned closer than necessary, though, and inhaled his sharp musky scent. It threw her into yet another fantasy where their sweat mingled while they were entangled in each other's limbs, hot bodies moving rhythmically. She leaned even closer, exhaled against his neck and brushed her lips along the shell of his ear. He tensed beneath her touch, and she noticed a shiver running down his spine. So he wasn't _that_ unaffected by her presence after all. She got closer to him still, nibbled at his earlobe, and pressed her breasts against his back while her hands roamed over his shirt covered chest. He leaned back against her, eyes closed, and rested his head against her shoulder, panting slightly.

Astrid rejoiced inwardly. These interactions were still innocent enough but they surely could lead to more, lead to real kisses, deep and ardent, lead to heated bodies pressed against one another, lead to –

"Astrid…" he breathed unevenly, and his hands caught hers, holding them tight. "What are you doing?" he asked, and although she saw him swallowing, his voice sounded restrained and calm. Not at all what she would have expected, what she'd hoped for.

Flustered, she stepped back from him, drawing her hands away from his without much effort as he let go of her instantly. Gods, what was she doing? Hiccup turned around to throw her a meaningful glance, not a hint of arousal or desire on his face. Had she misread his reactions just now? But no, he'd liked how she'd touched him, she was sure of that. He just was this all too decent guy who would never break the rules or do something as inappropriate as fucking his girlfriend on his writing desk. She took another step backwards, and drew in a ragged breath, before biting her lips and clenching her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"I… I just…," she stammered, and couldn't bear to look him in the eyes anymore. "I'll… be right back…" she mumbled finally, and hastily left their office.

* * *

Astrid leaned against the door on the inside of one of the small cabins in the ladies' restroom, and stared up at the ceiling while she tried to calm down. Gods, what was up with her today? She'd never been averse to sex, but this today was just hilarious! The mere _thought_ of Hiccup waiting in their office made her shiver in anticipation while desire rushed through her body. She wanted, needed him so badly, it almost hurt. But the way he'd sat there and looked at her, so calm and in control, it made her want to scream in frustration. He hadn't been as unfazed by her touch as he'd wanted to appear. But he was always so careful, always in control of himself. He would never let himself go, never do something he shouldn't, something _bad_.

That was _good!_ Really, it was good… She loved him for his thoughtfulness and consideration, for always knowing and doing what was good and right… She just wished he would let himself go sometimes.

Gods, how she wished he would let himself go _today!_ There was no way she would be able to sit beside him and _work_ in her current state!

Rather reluctantly, she let her hands wander over her body, squeezed her breast, and rubbed at the nipple through the thin fabric of her blouse, while the other hand wandered downward, over her flat stomach, and further toward that itch between her legs. It fought for a moment with her close-fitting skirt as it was too tight to simply be pushed up or down, and opening the button was difficult with only one heavily shaking hand.

She shouldn't do this!

She shouldn't masturbate in a public place like a ladies' restroom, and especially not in this one where she would be every day again on her workdays. But her mind was too clouded already, too dizzy, every reasonable thought burned away by pure and relentless lust. She moaned quietly as her hand finally found its way inside her skirt and rubbed against her core through the fabric of her slip. She bit her lip and began to move her hips in time with her probing fingers, panting and sobbing. This was bad! This was wrong, and she knew that. And it also would never be satisfying enough. Hers were the wrong hands for this job, and she knew that all too well. But, Gods, she couldn't stop herself nonetheless. Just like last night, she needed at least _some_ sort of relief, or she would go mental. Her hand began to move faster, and so did her breathing. Her eyes fluttered shut as the desired sensation began to build inside her, even though it just wouldn't be enough anyway.

And then she heard the door to the main room open, and the clicking sound of steps over the paving tiles. She clutched her free hand over her mouth and nose to keep her heavy breathing from being too audible, and removed her other hand from her slip. Gods, what was she doing here? The steps came closer, stopped in front of her cabin for a moment, and then went on down the corridor. She closed her eyes in horror and disgust at herself, and put some effort into calming her breathing down. She needed to get out of here! She needed to get a grip on her emotions and her thoughts. This was just ridiculous, she wasn't like this!

Astrid pricked up her ears at the sound of that other woman's steps. She seemed to have reached the end of the admittedly not that long corridor, but she's neither heard a door or a lock, nor was there any rustling of fabric for that matter. Astrid frowned. What was she doing here, if not going to the loo? She wanted that other woman to be gone, and not to run into her on her way out. Hel, she didn't want to run into _anyone_ right now.

Suddenly, the steps came back, and Astrid's frown deepened. She tried to stay as calm as possible with her still accelerated breathing while the steps returned to the exit. What had that been? Well, it had at least distracted her enough to turn her mind to other topics, and she _really_ needed to get a grip on herself! By Odin's balls, this was her working place, and that was what she would do now. Get back to work. She would go back to their office and to her desk, and attend to the last preparations for the weekend. And she would ignore Hiccup as best she could for the time being. She was a grown-up woman, she wouldn't let some overactive imagination rule her life. Or some cock, for that matter…

She sighed, and began to get her clothes back into place when she heard the beeping noise. The electric door lock? Well, that explained that at least… That other woman hadn't been one of their colleagues after all, but belonged to the cleaning staff. And she'd probably made sure the room was empty before she'd locked it up just now for maintenance.

Damn, she'd locked it up!

Ah, well… Surely, she would unlock the door for Astrid again… Although it would serve her right to wait here until the woman had finished her work… Hastily, Astrid just buttoned up her skirt again and left the cabin, hoping to catch the woman still at the door. But she wasn't that lucky. Or, well, maybe she was even luckier.

Because she'd been wrong, the steps hadn't belonged to someone of the cleaning staff. They'd belonged to Hiccup, and now, he was standing there in the locked doorway, his eyes, although filled with some kind of concern, bore relentlessly into hers nonetheless.

"Astrid, what's going on?" he asked, and the sincere tone of his voice made it clear that she wouldn't get away with a simple _I'm fine!_ this time… Her gaze flickered toward the electric lock at the wall next to the door and then back to Hiccup. He'd raised an eyebrow, and had the audacity to smirk at her. Of course, his omnipotent key card could open and close every door at Dragonite Engineering, including the ladies' restroom… And he would keep them locked in until he had his answer… Dammit!

Half an hour ago, this behaviour of his would have left her trembling with anticipation and excitement. Gods, it would have done so two minutes ago! But the realization that she'd been desperate enough to touch herself in such a public place and the shock of almost getting caught while doing so had sobered her up thoroughly. For the moment at least…

She bit her lip, crossed her arms tightly, and averted her eyes. What should she tell Hiccup? That she was horny beyond anything she'd ever experienced? That she wanted nothing more than to tear off his close, and let him fuck her right here? She closed her eyes briefly, ashamed of herself. No, she couldn't tell him that… and then, it wasn't true, either… the idea _was_ appealing, but not as appealing as it had been a few minutes ago.

"It's… nothing, Hiccup," she mumbled, not sounding convinced at all, not even to herself.

And sure enough, Hiccup just snorted.

"Really!" she added more lively, and explained: "It's just that… I missed you… _a lot!_ And… well, working beside you right now… it's a bit… frustrating!" She looked back at him with a sheepish smile to make him understand what she meant.

He blinked, and then a wide grin spread across his face. "Really? You missed me?" he asked, and made a step toward her, arms half raised to invite her into an embrace. But Astrid backed off, her arms raised as well. But in her case, it was to ward him off. Now, an expression between surprise and hurt crossed his face, and Astrid could have hit herself. Hurriedly, she tried to do some damage limitation.

"I'm sorry! But…" she shook her head, trying to find the right words. "No close contact today… please? I… I can't… I mean, I… I want to… erm… to…" she stammered, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Gods, what was up with her? Blushing while talking about sex to her boyfriend? Ah, but that wasn't all this was about… she threw him an apologetic smile, and he seemed to see _something_ in it, for he lowered his arms and became serious again.

"Astrid… I thought we agree on this point," he said, puzzled. "Work is work, right?" A whimper escaped her at his words. Of course, he was right… "We have to be responsible or this will only get harder."

She snorted. Really? Worst choice of words ever… At least, he seemed to realize so himself because he, too, blushed and averted his eyes.

"Look, it's… not like I wouldn't get it, okay?" he mumbled. "I missed you, too, you know? A lot!" he sighed. "But we can't… I mean, we shouldn't… it's not right!" he finally said, and Astrid's frustration got the better of her.

"Not right?" she burst out, her voice not that short of yelling. " _Not right?_ Why does everything always have to be _right_? Can't we do something _wrong_ for a change? Can't you do something _bad?_ " She hadn't wanted to get loud, hadn't wanted to get angry, but, Gods, this was so frustrating! She could see the noticeable bulge in his trousers. Why had he to be so godsdammed _reasonable_ all the time?

His eyes widened, but only for a very short moment before his expression turned darker, bitter somehow. "You want me to play the _bad boy?_ " he asked with a humourless laughter, and Astrid gulped.

"Gods, yes!" she all but cried. She clutched her hands over her mouth, startled by her sudden outburst. And yet…

Something had been strange just now, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe, if she would have taken a moment's time to think, she would have reacted differently. Something about Hiccups behaviour was off somehow. But she hadn't thought. The idea of Hiccup, her always caring boyfriend as _bad boy_ , that was just too much.

He stared at her for a moment, expression unreadable. Then he closed his eyes for some seconds, inhaled deeply, and somehow he _changed_. Not visibly, not much at least. Maybe he stood a little taller, shoulders drawn back. Maybe he held his head a little differently. But what changed the most were the vibes she got from him somehow. He was still Hiccup, and yet… when he opened his eye, she could see a strange gleam in them, dark and menacing somehow. And when he walked toward her, there was something predatory in the way he closed in on her.

She wasn't afraid. This was still Hiccup, she would never be afraid of him!

And yet, as he came closer and closer, she couldn't help herself but retreated instinctively, stepped backwards until her back hit the cold, tiles covered wall behind her. She gasped in surprise, but he still came closer. He placed his hands on the wall next to her head, trapping her, and leaned in until he almost touched her. But only almost! She could feel his body heat radiating from him, enclosing her entire being, clouding her thoughts. She could feel the tension between them, growing stronger and stronger until it was almost tangible. And yet, he wasn't touching her. He was so close, the fabric of their clothes brushing against one another in a few places. But he didn't touch her… his face hovered so close over hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin as his lips wandered toward her ear.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, growling, and a shiver ran through her body. Gods, yes, it was! She wanted him, needed him. And yes, she wanted him to be like this, for once not hesitant and careful. She wanted him to be straightforward, wanted him to just _take_ her.

His lips brushed her ear ever so slightly, and she whimpered at the contact, unable to keep the sound inside. "Is that how you want to play?" Hiccup asked, his voice only a low, purring grumble.

"Yes," she breathed. Gods, yes, she wanted him, here and now. She didn't give a _shit_ anymore about where they were and how inappropriate this was. It had been too long, and she wanted him, wanted to feel him, wanted to reconnect, to be one with him. She lifted her hands that had inactively hung at her sides, languid and feeble until now, and leaned forward to touch and feel him, to let skin drag over skin, to –

Hiccup retreated, and her hands found only cool air where his heated body had been a second before. He stood only half a step away, but the expression on his face made her pause, made her refrain from following him. "If you want to play then this is _my_ game," he said, and it sounded like a well-practiced line, like he'd said this many time before already. "My game, my rules. Understood?" His eyes bore into hers as he waited for her answer, and she swallowed. She should have wondered what this was supposed to mean, but the simple truth was, she didn't. This was Hiccup, she trusted him completely, and she didn't care what brought forth this commanding side of his. She just wanted to play with it! And so she nodded, unable to come up with a single coherent word.

If possible, his eyes became even darker, and with a devious sort-of-smile, his eyes wandered up and down her body until they came to rest on her blouse that still hung untidily over her skirt. She could see the muscles around his mouth tighten as he gritted his teeth.

"And the first rule for you: _Don't touch yourself!_ " he growled. "You're not allowed to touch yourself unless I specifically tell you to!"

And then he turned around, unlocked the door with one quick movement and left her alone in the ladies restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

*******Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection*******

 **A/N: So, here it is, part 2 of this little game. Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **Hiccup**

When Hiccup reached their office, he was close to panic.

 _Bad Boy_

That was a name he hadn't heard in a _very_ long time. He'd never been able to determine whether that had been a nickname, or a title. But it _had_ been the name of which he'd been known, and it had been a fitting one.

And now, Astrid wanted him to play the _Bad Boy_ again.

Hiccup was scared by how _easy_ this had been. How easily he'd been able to put on this mask again, and to act like the ass hole he'd been more than ten years ago. And he was scared by how _similar_ Astrid's reaction had been to that of those girls back then. Because he would need to be careful. He hadn't always been exactly _nice_ to those girls, and it would be all too easy to treat her just like those as well while wearing this mental mask. And that would be wrong. _So wrong…_

After his encounter with her in the ladies' restroom just now, he'd returned to their office, and to his work. Or, whatever what he'd done today _counted as_. He'd spend almost his entire day until now staring straight through his working tablet, unable to concentrate even the tiniest bit. He'd kept his gaze on the flickering screen, but that had been all the restraint he'd been able to come up with. He needed to learn the ropes of Fishlegs' projects if he wanted to take those over for the next two weeks, and that shouldn't be this difficult. I _wouldn't_ be this difficult, if he was just able to read and compregend _a single word_.

But no, he hadn't been able to do that. Of course not, what had he expected? His body and mind craved for his beautiful lover, and painfully so. She was all he'd been able to think about all day, and, if he was honest, the last few days hadn't been any better. He'd had the distraction of _important_ work, and she hadn't been around to tempt him, but he had missed her nonetheless.

Three weeks now… three weeks where they'd had a lot on their plates, and a bit of bad luck in addition. It had started with Astrid getting sick three weeks ago. Nothing serious, just a sore throat with a bit of a temperature, but she hadn't felt like sex and that was alright. Then, after she'd felt better a week later, the manager of the hotel in which Fishlegs and Heather had planned to celebrate their wedding had cancelled their reservation because of a severe water damage. Even always calm and effective Heather had gotten a bit nervous then, and she'd needed all of Astrid's help and input to find a new location in time. Astrid had been so exhausted during these days with that, and her work, and the additional tasks she'd borrowed from Heather, while she was also still recovering from her sickness. He hadn't even _tried_ anything then, and had been content with holding her in his arms at night, watching her sleep peacefully. Then she'd gotten her period which also led to a few days without sex, as usual. Nothing scandalous, even though the timing had been _horrible_. And then, the real problems had started. Someone had transferred the wrong measurements for _Dragonfly V,_ and since Astrid was dead set on performing the final test this Saturday, he'd travelled personally to that rather small workshop up in the mountains to oversee its construction. This was too important, her life depended on the correct manufacturing. Trusting other people to make no more mistakes - No, that was something he hadn't been able to do. He'd rather spent a week apart from her than risk losing her forever. Maybe he'd overreacted. Maybe things weren't that dramatic. But now he was at least sure there wouldn't be any weaknesses in her wingsuit.

But he had _missed_ her…

He'd missed talking to her, and her laughter, and her smile, the scent of her hair, and the taste of her skin. He'd missed the way she sometimes gasped when he surprised her, and he'd missed the sound of those ragged breaths she took whenever he began to play her body. He knew her so well by now, knew exactly how and where he had to touch and tease her to get the sounds and noises he wanted to hear. And he would never get tired of this, of her whimpering, and her little cries, of her moans and sobs, of the way she shivered and trembled beneath his hands.

Oh yes, he had missed her, and that last day's delay had been the most frustrating ever. Because he'd meant to be home yesterday, had so looked forward to holding her in his arms again. He'd even planned out how their reunion would occur, how he'd wanted to show her just how much he'd missed her. Not being able to hold her that night after all had been nothing but pure torture, and then seeing her this morning… Just crushing his lips to hers, and holding her as tightly as possible hadn't been _enough!_

He'd loathed this office for a moment then. This practically open room with its glass walls and its central position. There were so many things he'd wanted to do to her, to do _with_ her, but it all had to wait. He'd tried to ignore her as best he could, to not let his thoughts wander constantly to where she sat, to keep the memories of her little cries and her soft curves at bay, and –

And then she'd stood behind him, with her hands on him, her breasts, her lips… it had taken all his remaining willpower to stop her then, to keep her from going where he so desperately wanted to go. He hadn't been aware that Astrid might have felt the same frustration he so often felt around here, not until he'd followed her. She'd acted so strange that he'd wanted to make sure she was alright. He'd waited until he'd been convinced she was alone in the ladies' restroom, had _heard_ her in that cabin, had confronted her, and had seen the desire and frustration in her eyes.

And then she'd wanted him to play the _Bad Boy_ …

She didn't know, what she was asking for, he was sure of that. She didn't know all the details of this part of his life. She couldn't know that the name _Bad Boy_ had this personal meaning for him.

But considering what he planned to do on Saturday… Well, maybe it was about time she learned about this part of him. Ever since he'd seen her on the bus that day two years ago he'd been fighting this vicious part of him, that fiendish beast that only wanted to ravish and take. He fought against this side of him on every single day since then, but now she'd lured it out, had challenged it to play with her. She had no idea what she'd been asking for.

But if she wanted to play, he could play.

* * *

It had been a long day. A long and also a hard day, in more than one meaning of these words, though not in every one. It was rather early for them to leave, only 4:30 p.m. as they made their way toward the parking lot. They hadn't been able to do anything _productive_ today anyway. And then, Hiccup was sure these last hours had dragged out longer for Astrid than for him. That devious part of him had made sure of that.

He hadn't even _pretended_ to work anymore. Instead, his gaze had been glued to her body. He had stripped her with his eyes, and his mind had laid out a plan for what he wanted to do to her later. And he'd made sure she knew or at least could guess what he was thinking about. Whenever she made an attempt to actually _work_ , he moved or made some noise to thoroughly draw her attention away from that again. He wanted to keep her in suspense, to not let her have a single calm minute today until he was done with her.

Lunch had been interesting. To both their luck, they hadn't been required to do much talking as Heather had talked enough for the whole table, but maybe they should have listened. Neither of them had listened to a single word Heather had said. Again, the _Bad Boy_ had made sure of that. He'd scooted close to her on the cushioned bench, close enough to invade her personal space, to remind her of his presence in every single second. But in opposition to their normal behaviour, he'd been careful not to touch her. She'd wanted no close contact, and he made sure she would get what she'd wanted, even though he knew it would drive her crazy by now. With malicious joy and satisfaction, he noticed the glassy shimmer in her eyes, her slight panting, and the shivers that ran through her body every now and then. Oh yes, these hours had dragged out very long for her! A part of him had suffered along with her, but the more prominent part, the part that was in charge today, had enjoyed teasing her very much.

She'd tried to get back to him once, had pretended she needed to do some training, even though he was quite familiar with her timetable. He _knew_ training was not on her agenda on Thursdays. But she'd insisted, and so he'd followed her there as well. He'd watched her during her exercises as he often did, though normally not here in this rather crowded training room. And just like he did otherwise, his eyes had been glued to her curves and to the glistening beads of sweat running down her skin. She liked it when he did this, he knew that, liked to entice and tease him, to twist just the right way to give him the best view of her glorious body, and today was no different.

Except it was.

Today, it wasn't her turn to tease him.

That was not part of this game she'd wanted to play. He would make sure she learned this lesson.

* * *

He caught her on her way to the showers, and walked her against the wall in a slightly hidden corner, just like he'd done earlier in the ladies' restroom. But instead of surprise and a slight glint of fear, there was only excitement in her eyes now. A part of him loved her only more for this, for not being intimidated by the _Bad Boy_ , but it was not the part that was in charge. And so, he trapped her against the wall again, and stared her down until she began to fidget uncomfortably. Good!

"Stop teasing me!" he growled. He wanted her to… to be obedient, submissive, _afraid_. This was not supposed to be _fun_ for her. Only for him.

Hiccup blinked, and shook his head. _Astrid,_ he reminded himself. This was Astrid! She wasn't one of them, she was… was…

"But I like it!" she purred mischievously, and leaned in to let her lips ghost up his neck. It made his hair stand on edge, and another growl escaped this throat. Gods, he wanted her. He wanted to take her right here, not caring who could find them anymore, who could hear her moans.

"Stop it!" he snarled into her ear. "Stop it or I'll make you pay for every single time you tease me today!" He turned before she could react to this, and left, but he caught a last glimpse of her before he turned the corner. She stared after him, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise, and maybe she'd gotten it now. Maybe, she wouldn't tease him anymore until this game was over.

Oh, but he hoped she would…

* * *

Later, they sat in their office, and again Hiccup let his eyes drag over her body. That pretty white blouse he knew became transparent when wet, and that godsdamned tight fitting, formal skirt… Maybe she'd picked this formal outfit this morning to keep temptation to a minimum, but it had always had the opposite effect on him, and today it was only worse. These demure clothes on her had always tempted him, had always made him want to tear them off of her, and today they made that vicious beast wide awake.

But before he could put the first part of his plan into action, he needed to make one little preparation. And for that, he needed to leave her alone for a few minutes.

He stood up, and walked over to her desk, aware of her eyes on his every movement. He leaned over, close enough for her to be affected by their close proximity. She trembled, and he smirked past gritted teeth.

"I'll leave you now for a short time," Hiccup murmured, voice low and purring. "You'll be a good girl, right? You won't do anything you're not supposed to do."

She stared at him, trembling and breathing raggedly, and nodded, unable to say anything.

"Good…" he purred and gave her a devious smile, all gritted teeth and mischievousness. "Very good…"

* * *

"Where's the car?"

It was practically the first thing she said since their short conversation in the ladies' restroom and later at the showers, not counting the little gasps and moans now and then and the grunts with which she'd answered Heather earlier.

"Not here," Hiccup answered simply, stating the obvious, and walked on, past the parking space that usually was reserved for his black Porsche, and deeper into the basement garage. It was mostly empty by now, most workers of Dragonite Engineering already gone. Just like he'd planned…

When Astrid didn't follow him immediately, he stopped, and held out his hand toward her. A request and an invitation alike. She stared at his hand for a moment, eyes wide in surprise, before she gulped and took it. It was such an innocent gesture, just two hands holding each other without any implications, without fingers dragging over skin suggestively. And yet it was so much more potent today. The moment their skin finally touched, a lightning shot through his body, painful and arousing at the same time, and from the not so silent gasp she made he concluded she felt the same. Good!

He tugged her along toward one of the farthest corners, where he'd parked the car earlier behind one of the stabilizing walls. He could almost feel her puzzlement as he pulled the key out of his pocket, and released her hand, indicating for her to walk around the car to her side. Instead of opening it and getting into the car, he quietly followed her though. Out of reflex, he reached into his pocket, not for the first time today, but found it empty. _Of course, it is empty, you muttonhead! This is Astrid!_ he reminded himself. She was not just another girl, she was… _everything!_

He reached her as she unsuccessfully tried to open her door, and when she looked up to ask a question, he made his move.

He turned her around, and his lips were on hers before she could even gasp, teeth and tongues clashing. For a moment she was too startled to react, and he used that to his advantage. He pushed her back, his whole body pressed against hers, and pinned her against the car. When she finally reacted, it was with all the relief and pent-up longing he had hoped for as she melted against him and returned the kiss just as ardently. Her arms were around his neck in an instant, her hands on his back clutched him tighter, and her fingers dug into his back desperately. Hiccup groaned as her fingernails scratched his skin through the shirt. He tried to make up for all the contact they'd missed out on today, letting his hands glide up and down her sides and over her ass and thighs until they came to rest on her hips. He held her tight, and ground his prominent arousal against her to let her feel every bit of desire he felt for her, and she moaned into his mouth at the friction. He started to rock against her then, knowing her tight skirt would keep her from feeling all that much. She fidgeted beneath his hands as she tried to change the angle, but he held her in place with an iron grip. Instead, he interrupted their kiss, and let his mouth wander over her cheek toward her ear, to let his tongue grace her shell, and let his teeth nibble at her earlobe. She moaned, shook and squirmed but couldn't move in her current position. All she was capable of doing was digging her fingernails deeper into his back. He groaned against her neck at the exquisite pain, and bit into her shoulder to keep himself from coming right then and there. _Not yet!_

He stopped the rocking of his hips against hers, and let his hand wander from her hip bone to her front instead. He opened the buttons of her skirt, and dived beneath the fabric and down between her legs. She gasped as his fingers found their goal, and began to rub her leisurely. Not as strong or fast as she wanted him to, judging by her bucking hip, but that only made him move even slower. He felt thin lace beneath his fingers and growled appreciatively. So she _had_ wanted to tempt him today after all. He slipped his hand beneath the thin fabric, and moaned, vision swimming for a moment. She was already wet and ready for him, warm and dripping and –

"…so wet already…" Hiccup gasped without having meant to say that out loud, his carefully arranged mask slipping. He needed that mask to make it through his plan, but, Gods, she was a temptress!

As if to prove him right, Astrid chuckled while biting her lip. "Well, what did you expect?" She asked teasingly, and bucked her hip against his fingers again, demanding for him to continue where he'd stopped. Oh, but this was _his_ game… She had no right to demand anything! And apparently, she needed a firm reminder of that. He grinned against her neck, that dark grin with too much tension to be happy, and pulled his hand out of her skirt again. She moaned in protest, but interrupted herself with another small gasp as he pressed his bulge against her crotch again instead. And didn't move any further. His lips were at her ear again, nuzzling her until the lack of any further stimulating made her whimper in frustration. He needed to hear it… one more time… he needed to make sure…

"Do you still want to _play_?" he asked, dangerously calm. A part of him hoped she would say no, the part that was afraid of how she would react. She'd already endured the last hours of pent-up sexual frustration, after all. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to take more.

But his question seemed to have the opposite effect. She trembled with excitement, leaned closer to him, and let her lips brush against his skin teasingly as she sighed a simple "Yes!" into his ear. It was enough to let the _Bad Boy_ lose the last bit of restraint, and he growled.

"Then turn around!" He ordered, and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, to protest or to inquire after further explanation, but she must have seen something in his eyes that made her refrain from doing so. Instead, she closed her mouth again, and obeyed. The moment she turned, he used his hold on her hip to push her further to the side, and by placing one hand on her neck, he pushed her forward and down so that she was forced to hold herself up on her arms with her hands on the car's front. He waited for her reaction, hoped again she would stop him, would complain, or would struggle and fight against his hold on her. He would have stopped immediately… But none of that happened. She, too, held still and waited and when she finally moved, it was not to struggle but to rub her ass teasingly against his erection.

That was it! No more delaying, no more chances for her to get out. She wanted to play? Then they would play…

He tightens his grip on the back of her neck for a moment to make her stop moving. When she responded accordingly, he removed the hand, and place it on her ass instead. Without further ceremony, he pushed her skirt up, just enough for him to reach her centre. Then he pulled her slip down, without caring whether it would hang between her knees, or slip down on the asphalt. He opened his trousers, and pushed them and his pants down, just enough to let his cock spring forth, and gripped it in his hand, pumping it twice, testingly. Oh, he was more than ready! He got into position behind her, guided the tip toward her wet folds, and let it glide along her slit to make her gasp and tremble in anticipating. Then he paused, his cock hovering just before her entrance.

"Rule two," he growled, and heard her whimper. "Stay quiet! I don't want anyone to come running when they hear you scream"

And with these words, he buried himself hilt-deep into her without hesitation.

She yelped, but otherwise stayed quiet as he'd told her to. Gods, it had been too long… He had missed the feeling of her so warm and wet and tight around him. So fucking _tight!_ He groaned and began to move, in and out, again, and again, and again, while she pushed herself against him, eagerly taking him in every time again. He didn't start slow, didn't work his pace up to more speed over time. He pummeled into her, fast and ruthless and hard. With half an ear, he listened to her noises, to make sure she wasn't in pain. He didn't want to _hurt_ her! But all he could hear were her familiar moans, and sobs, and yelps, all muffled by her desperate attempt to stay as silent as she could. Once, she tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but his relentless pounding forced both her hands back down on the metal. He kept thrusting into her, fast and hard as he owned her, for once not caring about the right angle, or building up pressure. He grunted as he felt his end coming, and that was when she started pleading.

"Hi…Hiccup," she moaned, panting. "p-please, let me…Ngga! Gods, I… I want…Mmm…need… please." She trembled, and he felt her clenching around him. Was she that close already? He gritted his teeth, and kept pounding. This was not part of the plan, not yet. "Please, Hiccup…" she sobbed, and he screwed his eyes shut. Her pleading would always be his undoing. But today… today he could turn it against her.

He let his left hand wander from her hip around her to her front and down between her golden locks. She shook with anticipation as his fingers made their way to where she needed them. Hiccup kept up his pace while he let his finger flick once against her clit. She yelped again, twitching and clenching, and it threw him into a frenzy.

Thrust! So tight… Thrust! And wet… Thrust! And hot… Thrust! He flicked her clit again, and she clenched around him. Thrust! So tight… so fucking… Thrust! _Tight!_ Flick and clench… Thrust! Too long… Thrust! It had... been… Thrust! Too long! Thrust! Flick… clench… Thrust! Tight! Thrust! So f…

" _FUCK!_ " he shouted through gritted teeth as he came inside her, relishing the feeling of filling her with his semen. He held her tight for a moment, her ass snug against his stomach, before he moved again, rocking back and forth, slower and softer, as he came down, head dizzy and vision swimming. She howled at the lack of .sensation, and tried to reach for her clit herself now that his relentless thrusting had stopped.

But he didn't let her. He brushed her hand aside at every single one of her attempts, flicking her clit himself a few more times to keep her twitching and clenching, to make her suck in every single drop he had to give, without it being enough for her to find relief as well. Not yet…

After a few of these failed attempts, she gave up. She simply stayed as she was, bent over and leaning heavily on the car, trembling, panting, and occasionally moaning, waiting for his next move. Oh, she knew him well, knew it wouldn't be over yet… and yet, she had _no_ idea! He drew himself out of her, and it took him only seconds to pull her slip back up into place, her skirt back down over her ass, and his own pants and trousers back up as well. Then he pulled her up, too, her back against his chest. He wound his right arm around her torso, restraining her arms and hands. His left hand roamed leisurely over her body, her waist and thighs, his face buried against her neck. Hiccup enjoyed this calm minute, his body for once not burning with desire, and that fiendish part of him subdued for the moment. But, of course, it couldn't stay that way for long. Astrid began to fidget in his embrace, restless and impatient. She wasn't as calm and satisfied as he was after all. And her moving against him alerted the _Bad Boy_ again…

His roaming hand became more precise when it came to where it was caressing her, and with how much pressure, wandering close to her most sensitive parts without quite touching them. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, and bit her lip, eyes closed.

"Hiccup," she sighed. "Please…" she found no words to verbalize her plea, but her bucking hip toward his hand on her inner thigh made clear what she wanted. He grinned against her neck.

"Mmmmm… Not yet…," he mused, and covered the skin between her shoulder and her ear with dozens of light kisses while his hand glided up her body to cup her breast. She gasped and arched her back, desperately pressing into his touch. She struggled to free her arms, to reach down and relieve herself, he assumed. But the time for struggling was over. He wouldn't let her get out anymore, not that easily. He caught her forearms with his hands, and she stopped.

Under normal circumstances, there was no way anyone would have been able to restrain her against her will, not like this. She was far stronger than most, and very well versed in all kinds of self-defence after all. Maybe, she was weakened by the continued unresolved tension and sexual frustration, but he knew from experience that it took a lot to really exhaust her. So he was sure, if she really wanted him to stop, he would find himself on the ground with painfully twisted limbs before he would even know what happened.

"Please, Hiccup… let me… let me, please," she brought forth in between ragged breath, but didn't fight him anymore.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, remember? Be a good girl and you might get a reward," he hummed against her neck, and then brought her left hand up to his mouth. He kissed her palm tenderly before he parted his lips, and sucked at the sensitive skin. She whimpered at the sensation and its implication alike, and another wave of shivers ran through her body.

"I… I can't t-take it anym-more… please," she stammered, but he heard something else in her voice. It was just a hint, but… but he could swear there was _excitement_ in her voice.

"Oh, yes, you can and you will!" he growled, and could see a faint smile tugging at her swollen lips. So she was _still_ enjoying this? Before he finally released her, he held her tighter for a few moments, almost crushing her, as he tried to recompose himself, to put the mask back up into place. She'd thrown him off guard with that faint smile just now... But the game had only started, it didn't mean anything… yet… Maybe she actually _had_ earned herself a reward, though… Not for being a _good girl,_ but rather for simply being Astrid, for not being afraid or appalled, for still trusting him… He felt the mask crack a little and scowled to hide that fact. He still needed this mask… He couldn't let her know how fragile it was... _Not yet!_

"Get into the car!" He ordered through gritted teeth, and turned around without waiting for her to obey.

* * *

 **And, as always, reviews are very welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

*********Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection*********

 **A/N: Initially, this was planned as a short interlude between the more interesting chapters…**  
 **Yeah… right…Pfff, as if I could do _short_ … -.-"  
**

 **To IpperDragon: Muahahaha... YES! ):o)**

 **To ShipsInTheNight: Really a fitting song, twisted man and twisted hands indeed... My favorite part though is:**

 **And all I ever want is breaking me apart**  
 **I said to the thing that I once was**

 **very fitting indeed...**

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **Astrid**

Astrid stared out of the passenger window, and bit down on her thumb to spare her already swollen lower lip. The other hand was balled into a fist in her lap, though. The one Hiccup had kissed just now. Had _sucked_ on…

She took a ragged breath as the memory alone made her walls clench deliciously tight. In an attempt to smother that burning need in her groins, she pressed her thighs together, but there was only so much she could do. So far, Hiccup had done everything within his power to fan and fuel this fire within her today, and he probably wouldn't stop it now. Right now, Hiccup was steering his black Porsche out of the basement garage, utterly silent after his assault only minute ago. He was giving her a reprieve of some sort, but that wouldn't last long, she was sure of that. His rough order to get into his car and the cold expression on his face now… For a few moments, when he'd held her in his arms, tranquilly after he'd ravished her, she'd thought he was done, thought this game of his would be over. He had done what she'd wanted him to after all. But by now, she was convinced that this had only been the beginning, that he still had other plans. And, Gods, to say she wasn't looking forward to those would be an outrageous lie.

This _game_ as Hiccup called it… she hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him capable of being so… so _commanding..._ _rough..._ and _dominant_ … The liquid fire in her belly flared up anew, white hot and churning, at the mere thought, at the memories of how he'd behaved today, and of what had just happened at the parking lot in particular. Of how he actually _had_ taken her, had _owned_ her, just like she'd fantasized about all day. And it had been amazing! Nothing short of amazing, even though he hadn't let her reach her end as well. And _hadn't let her_ was, indeed, the right expression… Because she'd been close, oh, so very close. Within the short minutes this encounter had lasted, he'd brought her up high and so close to the edge, so close to screaming heedlessly. And then he'd let her dangle there, mercilessly refraining from granting her the small extra kick she simply needed. He knew of this weakness of hers, and had exploited it shamelessly. She'd never thought…

Oh, but there had been hints… during the last two years, there had been multiple occasions where he'd taken control over their lovemaking, had shown a rougher, wilder side of his. Sometimes, he'd even used his knowledge of her body to draw out her pleasure, but never like this. Nothing could have prepared her for this… this _dark_ Hiccup. It sounded hilarious in her own thoughts, but she couldn't think of another word to describe him. He was still Hiccup, felt like Hiccup, but he was different nonetheless. She wondered where this side came from.

She had her own experiences with _bad boys_ , in a way, and, if she was honest with herself, those hadn't been all that pleasant in most cases. She'd always been strong and independent in almost every aspect of her life, or had tried to be, at least. But when it came to sex, she sometimes wanted something else. There had been times when she'd felt drawn to those _bad boys_ in particular, when she'd sought those out, just for the fun of the adventure. Just like today… It wasn't that she liked being obedient or submissive. But sometimes, she liked to simply let go, to let someone else take the lead. She'd tried similar with the few boyfriends she'd had, had tried to give herself up to them, and not be expected to make any decisions. She'd thought she could trust them… That hadn't worked out in most cases, especially the _trust_ part. More often than not, she'd ended up uses and disappointed in many ways, and afterward her former boyfriends had tried to _take the lead_ in other aspects of their relationship as well.

 _Not_ what she'd wanted!

But here, now, things were different. This was Hiccup, and if there was one thing she was sure of beyond any doubt then it was that she could trust him with every fiber of her being.

And then… she couldn't name it, but something was strange about him. He'd made a show of being cool and unabashed. But every now and then she'd caught glimpses of _her_ Hiccup when he'd dropped the act for a moment, when he'd thought himself unobserved. And _her_ Hiccup hadn't seemed all that happy somehow. He'd seemed... _worried_. As if this act of his disturbed him. No, he wouldn't try and adopt their roles today over into their daily life, she was sure of that. But she wanted - no, _needed_ to know what made him play this role. For her sake, and for his as well.

And it was a role… An act he played for this game of his, and obviously, he wasn't playing this role for the first time today. This thought had occurred to her earlier already, during the long hours in their office today. A small part of her, maybe the reasonable part, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. She knew of Hiccup's past, knew how his life had been during the ten years of their separation. _Various meaningless girls,_ that's what he'd said once. She couldn't be sure, but she suspected he'd played this role back then as well. If not then, when else? But why had he done it? And how? How many times to become this good?

Because, Gods, yes, he was _good_ at playing this role!

Even though he seemed to be not all that comfortable with it, he played this role with perfection. Or rather… maybe not, as she could still see through it and spot _her_ Hiccup from time to time. But he was her perfect _bad boy_. This _dark_ Hiccup with his intense gaze and commanding demeanor… she couldn't deny the fact that he was unbelievably sexy, tantalizing, arousing. _Hot!_ This dominant behaviour of his turned her on like barely andthing else.

Almost ruefully, shebit harder on her finger. Because, despite everything, he wasn't at ease with this _game_ , somehow. Maybe, if she was determined enough, she would be able to end it, would be able to call it off, and demand an explanation. But somehow she knew this wouldn't work. Not anymore. Something had been set into motion, and it would be hard to stop it now.

And she didn't want it to stop! She was far too eager to know where this would lead to. She just hoped that it wouldn't cause any damage to their relationship in any way.

He'd made it clear that this was his game, that he was the one in charge, But she wasn't able to play the obedient little girl he wanted her to be. Freya forgave her, but it just wasn't in her. No matter what he did, or demanded, or how much he tried to threaten her, he was still Hiccup, and all her instincts urged her on to tease him whenever possible. Even more so after his little performance just now. With a smile, she remembered the small preparation she'd made after taking a shower earlier, the one he hadn't noticed so far, only Odin knew how he'd missed it. Oh, she was looking very forward to see his face when he finally noticed. Teasing him was, indeed, always worth it!

And then… he'd said he would make her pay for that… Just thinking about what kind of _payment_ he would have in mind made her breathing go fast, made the fire in her belly flare hotter.

All those twisted throught tore at her, tried to push her into different directions, and Astrid tried to distract herself by concentrating on their surroundings. _Anything_ to calm down a bit. With a start, she noticed the unfamiliar buildings around them, and huffed in surprise. Apparently, Hiccup had steered the car off the highway just now, even though they were still far from home. What was he planning?

"Where are we going?" she asked, nervous all of a sudden. She'd figured this game would end in their bed eventually, but this was not the right way to get there. What did he have in mind? His answer then puzzled her even more, though.

"Home," he said simply, his voice eerily calm. He drove across a few more intersections, and, yes, Astrid had to admit this way could lead them home eventually, but…

She groaned as she spotted lots of other cars standing on the road in front of them. At this time of day, the roads through the city's center would be clogged with cars. Yes, they would reach their apartment eventually this way, but it would take them _ages!_ Why had Hiccup done that? She threw him an inquisitive look, and caught a faint smile tugging on his lips. Had he done that just to frustrate her further, to protract his game?

She yelped as she felt his hand on her knee, and even though the thick fabric of her skirt was between them, this almost-touch shot another agonizing wave of desire through her flesh. So, he'd taken this way to drive slower? To have one hand free? She tensed involuntarily, and closed her eyes, her body betraying her efforts to appear calm and unaffected. Gods, how she longed for his touch.

"Don't be so tense," Hiccup murmured, and stroked her cloth-covered leg. Whimpering, she tried to relax, tried to _obey_. Because, as gentle as his voice had been, it had been an order. She still could feel these strange vibes coming from him, and knew that _everything_ this Hiccup said would be an order. And even if she wasn't that obediant and submissive girl, she still _wanted_ to play his game.

"Good," he praised her efforts, and slowly let his hand glide up her thigh. Her breathing accelerated as his hand wandered further, closer to where she needed it. It felt so good, so agonizingly good, so-

His hand stopped and she moaned, twitching beneath his touch to urge him on. But he just held still, and a moment later withdrew his hand from her completely.

"No…" she breathed, her voice an octave higher than usual. Not again! She'd been so close before in the basement garage already. How much longer had he planned to keep her in suspense like this? She knew what his hand alone could do in a situation like this, remembered it all too well in fact. Why, oh why had he stopped? It wasn't even like he would need to do _much_ today. Freya, this small almost-touch just now had been enough already to kindle her excitement into a maddening flame again, even though she tried not to let him see that. She attempted to regain control over her breathing, to calm down her racing heartbeat, but was only partly successful there.

Hiccup, who'd apparently noticed her struggles, just chuckled, and even this normally cheerful sound had a menacing note today. "I'm so sorry," he leered. "but with that skirt in the way, I can't do much."

He was right… Of course! Her pent-up frustration and the sheer memory of what his hand and fingers were capable of had made her forget that she was still wearing that godsdamned tight formal skirt. Her breathing hitched as she waited for his next move, sure he would keep playing his game, wherever it would lead them. But when he did, it still caught her off guard.

"Take it off!"

She blinked. "What?" she asked, bewildered. Surely, he couldn't mean… Not _here_ , in the middle of this traffic jam, and with all those people on the sidewalks so close by.

"The skirt. Take it off!" he commanded again, an unmistakably impatient tone in his voice.

"But…"

Disbelievingly, she stared at him while gesturing to their surroundings. Was he serious? The Paparazzi weren't as hard on their heels as they had been anymore, but still… Did he really _want_ a headline like that? But he stayed adamant.

"I said, _take it off!_ " he snarled through gritted teeth. "It's still bright enough outside, no one will see you through the tinted glass. Now, _do it_!" The last words had come out as a growl, and Astrid shivered. This side of him _was_ a bit frightening, but also so _exciting_. Slightly panting, she leaned back and lifted her behind off the seat to shimmy out of her skirt. Even with the still open buttons it took her a while, too long for her taste as she was impatient for what would come next. There weren't all that many options, were there? And his hand on her thigh just now… Oh, this all too talented hand of his… The mere thought, the memory of him doing this before occasionally sent shivers down her spine and left her hands, her entire body really, tingling and tender.

And as expected, she didn't need to wait long after she'd finally gotten rid of her skirt until she could feel the heat of his hand hovering over her bare skin again. He kept his hand like that, just for a few seconds probably, but still too long for her taste. She wanted him, needed his hand on her, desperately aching for his touch. When he _did_ touch her then, it was like the touch of a glowing coal, burning hot and almost painful as he placed his hand on her knee once again. Slowly, ever so, oh, so slowly he let it wander up her thigh, dipping down to it's inside occasionally only to wander back again. The speed, if one wanted to call it that, with which he moved, varied. Sometimes he even stopped for a moment, and she whimpered whenever he did that. Her hands gripped the edges of her seat tightly, desperate to hold on to something as he let his hand glide over her skin, sometimes with only his fingers drawing burning lines, sometimes his fingernails scraping lightly over her.

It was torture, pure and simple, and she loved it. Her eyes fluttered shut, her whole body tight with anticipation. By the time he'd made about two-thirds of his way up her leg, she was sweating, panting and whimpering, twitching beneath his touch, desperate for it to end, never wanting it to end. He paused again, his hand deep on her inner thighs, so close to where she needed him so badly, and a louder moan escaped her throat. _Please…_ she thought dizzily. _Please, make him end this! I can't-_

Then his hand was gone.

"No!" she wailed in protest at the loss of contact, her eyes flying open in an instant, and her head wiped around to look at him, to glare at him as best she could in her aroused state. She caught the smirk on his face, not hidden at all anymore, and noticed his hand resting on his own leg, obviously not needed to handle the car in any way.

"You're supposed to be quiet, remember?" he purred, his voice dripping with malicious glee. "Nobody can see you here, half naked and needy as you are, but look at all these people out there. They can very well hear you, you might want to keep that in mind." He lifted his hand to point at the panoramic roof above them.

It stood slightly ajar.

 _That one-legged son of a half-troll…_ He'd done that on purpose! Her blurred gaze wandered through the windows again, and she noticed they were solidly stuck in this traffic jam by now, more standing than driving, and only a few yards away from the pedestrians on the sidewalk. From families sitting in front of cafés and eating ice cream. She bit her lip to suppress another moan. Of course, she wouldn't want those people to hear her very obvious noises of pleasure!

"Can you be silent enough?" Hiccup asked almost innocently, and she nodded, biting her lip even harder. "Good!" he purred, making her shiver all over again, and placed his hand back on her knee.

 _No!_ Her eyes flew open in shock. No, he wouldn't… not from the beginning… not all over again…

But apparently, that was exactly what he planned to do. Just like before, he let his hand trail up her thigh in an exasperatingly slow pace, maybe even slower than before. By the time he reached the sensitive upper part, she was panting and whining again, hardly able to keep quiet anymore, her vision swimming with need. Again he paused just before he reached her center, and it was all she could do to keep herself silent, fingers digging desperately into the seat below her. _Please…_ she begged silently. _Please!_

And then he moved on, trailing his finger along her slit over the thin lace of her slip, adding just enough pressure to drive her mad. Oh yes, she'd been right. Hers had been the wrong fingers for this job, only his would do. _Forever only his._

She gasped, but otherwise stayed silent, trembling vigorously. When his finger reached her clit, rubbing it purposefully through the fabric, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Her hip thrust up into his hand, her whole body lurching, arching in a frenzied need to intensify the friction. She needed, oh Gods, needed the release so badly, her body so tense, she thought she might break any moment.

But Hiccup pulled his hand away. _Again!_

"NO!" she moaned loudly, shaking all over. "Please, Hiccup! I- Oh, Gods, just… please…" Why, oh, why was he doing this to her?

"Oops…," she heard him say, unmistakable mischief in his voice. "I must have slipped, so sorry. Now, I don't have another rule for you this time, just a… _kind advice_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm now, and she would have punched him for that if only she would have had enough control over her trembling body right now. "Keep still and don't fidget so much, or I might slip again. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Astrid whimpered and shook her head, not trusting her voice anymore right now.

"Good…," he purred again, deep and low, and the sound alone made her want to crawl out of her skin.

A moment later, his hand was back on her knee, and the whole torturous procedure began anew. Astrid braced herself for it this time, tried to distract herself by starring out of the window, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her head. She tried to make a show of being unaffected by his touch as long as possible. This defiant teasing wasn't as much fun as direct one, but hearing him growl in irritation almost made up for that. It also had the desired effect as his hand reached her crotch far sooner this time. He wasn't careful anymore, wasn't deliberately caressing her skin languidly. He also didn't hesitate this time, didn't pause before touching her where she needed him. Maybe he'd gotten a little impatient himself. His fingers were pressing against her slit before she even knew what was happening this time, pushing through the fabric into her folds. It made her gasp, eyes bulging, and keeping herself still and silent was almost more than she could manage. Almost.

She clung to her seat with everything she had, and bit her lip, not caring that she already could taste blood on it. It felt so _good!_ He knew exactly what he was doing, knew what she liked, what would drive her crazy. And, apparently, driving her crazy was exactly his goal.

Even through the lace, his fingers quickly worked their magic, pressing, rubbing, and teasing just the right spots to let the churning desire inside her well up and boil over. She became rigid beneath his hand, holding herself still, and a series of muffled sobs the only sounds that escaped her. _Gods, yes…_ she thought as he began to rub her clit viciously. _Yes, yes, yes! Finally! Yes, Gods, YES!_

And then, his hand was gone _again!_ She threw her head back, and moaned wordlessly, trembling all over. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Hiccup laugh. Not a humorous laughter, no, just a short smug snort while he waited for her to calm down again.

"Why…" she asked weakly a minute or two later when she was confident to have enough control over her voice again. Why was he doing this to her? The ravishing at the parking lot she understood. It had been an act of dominance which had been exactly what she'd demanded from him. But this? This was just cruel and… and… Oooh-

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his hand on her thigh again, not on her knee, much higher, still too far away from her centre, but so _there_! He caressed her soothingly, almost lovingly, while his burning skin set her nerves on fire once again. "I told you," he growled, and she almost missed his words as she concentrated hard on keeping herself still and silent again.

"I told you I'd make you pay for your teasing."

He swiped his fingers along her slit again, pushing and pressing until she trembled.

"This,"

He drew tight circles over her clit, very quickly pushing her toward the edge once more.

"… is payment!"

He retreated his hand once again, right before she came, and she howled in frustration.

No, no, no… He wasn't serious, was he? He couldn't do that to her...

Oh, but he already did! Had he expected her to disobey him, was this a solid part of his game? It very much seemed that way.

 _…for every single time…_ he'd said.

She tried to go through their day, tried to count how many times she'd teased him but her lust-clouded mind wasn't capable of something like that anymore. Everything was a blur, meaningless images and incoherent exchanges of words, while his hand began to wander up her leg once again. No…No, not again… She screwed her eyes shut, and again bit down on her aching lip as his hand began to ravish her once again, slower this time, deliberate and careful. He thoroughly built up as much tension as possible until she sobbed, closer to her release then she'd been all day, before he pulled his hand away again, leaving her strained and wanting, a few tears running isolated down her cheeks.

Too much… It was just too much, she couldn't take any more, not after a day like this, where she'd been pent-up, desperate, and horny anyway. Oh, scratch that, she couldn't take much more of this, no matter what had happened before. His hands were capable of doing the most wonderful things to her body, but right now it felt more like the opposite. And yet, it felt so good… _so fucking good!_

She probably could have stopped him, push his hand away, press her legs together, firmly tell him to stop, or could simply touch herself. She wasn't entirely sure if any of that would have worked in their current predicament, with her so weakened by lust and him so determined and unyielding in his role. And he'd made very clear that that last point especially wasn't an option. _She wasn't allowed to touch herself…_ but then… If she was honest with herself, she didn't _want_ him to stop. He was torturing her, pure and simple, but, oh, what a sweet torture indeed! She didn't want it to stop, _never_ wanted it to stop. Because despite everything, she still trusted him, believed that this game of his would eventually include her pleasure as well.

She'd lost count of how many times he'd brought her to the brink of orgasm during the past half hour, only to leave her there, helpless and needy, her mind completely dazed by the unresolved tension. She felt doped, high by it, her body reacting more out of instinct to his treatment than anything else anymore. Her world consisted only of that burning desire between her legs and Hiccup's hand on her sex, the beloved instrument of her suffering. Once again, she felt his touch on her sensitive skin now, his fingers brushing past the soaked fabric of her slip to let her really feel him this time, nimble and rough and calloused, and even though she felt numb by now, her body reacted to his ministrations eventually. She could feel another orgasm rising inside her, so painfully close and yet so out of reach. Closer and closer he pushed her toward it, and she moaned quietly.

"Please…," she breathed weakly. "Please, Hiccup, please… I… I can't… Please!" she begged, knowing how futile that was, knowing what would happen, knowing he would retreat, would leave her unfinished and randy once again.

Except he _didn't._

This time, he kept his hand on her, vigorously rubbing and pinching her clit until her orgasm sparked up her spine and into her head, forcing a muffled cry out of her achingly dry throat. But before the rest of her body could react as well, before any of the tension could be released, he withdrew his hand after all, and she plummeted down from her height, brutally shaking all over. This was even worse… Letting her orgasm without any real reliever at all… She'd never thought he could be so mean, so relentless… so _cruel!_

She bent over, resting her head on her knees, gasping for air, and firmly denying him any access to her body, eyes wide in shock. What in Freya's fucking name had that been? More tears of frustration escaped her eyes, and she shuddered. She felt so weak, so drained, and yet so alive and keyed-up at the same time. It was driving her insane! She considered staying like this for the rest of their ride. It was far from comfortable, but at least she would be able to keep him from torment her any further. She couldn't take any more of it, not if he was as cruel as this. But maybe he understood, maybe he knew that he'd gone just a little over the top, or maybe it hadn't even been his intention at all to let her come. What ever it was, she suddenly felt his hand on her back. It wasn't flustering or arousing her in any way this time, but rubbing her rather soothingly. Somehow, she understood the apology in it, felt it in the way he moved carefully, even though his role seemed not to allow him to say anything, and she knew she would forgive him. She always would, no matter what. Oh, but this was a game she could play, too!

She moved, turned her head to look up at him from her bent-over position, and caught an expression of worry and concern on Hiccup's face, though just for a short moment before he noticed her glance and put back on that cold and cruel mask. Yes, it was a role he was playing. and yes, she'd wanted him to play this game. He had asked her, more than once, and she'd wanted it. He wasn't playing fair, though, hadn't told her what this game would be about, so she didn't feel bound to play fair as well. She noticed the considerable tent in his pants, pushing through his still open trousers, and swallowed to keep an impish grin from spreading over her face. So, all of this got to him, too, didn't it? Oh yes, she could play as well. She would let him play his game, but from now on, it would have two players.

Astrid sat up again, and threw Hiccup a feverish look. Maybe she _could_ be the needy little girl he wanted her to be after all. Maybe she _could_ play this role and give him a taste of his own medicine. With satisfaction, she noticed how his eyes widened at the passionate look she gave him, not needing to act all that much at all. Panting slightly, she lifted herself up just a bit, peeled her slip off of her as well, and spread her legs invitingly. Apparently, her orgasm wasn't part of his plan, for now anyway, so there was no need for her to strictly abide to his rules. Oh, she wouldn't directly disobey him… but, surely, there was room for _interpretation._

She saw him swallowing before he reached for her once again, though almost hesitant this time. So, he'd noticed the change in her already. Good! If he wanted to let her suffer, she would make sure he suffered right along with her! The moment his hand touched her thigh, she threw her head back, arched her back, and pushed out her breasts. She made it impossible for him to ignore her reactions, and when his hand wandered further and reached her sex, she began to moan quietly in addition, drawn out and salaciously. She made sure to stick to his rules, to not move her hips too much and to not become loud enough for any pedestrian to hear her, but at the same time, she made sure _he_ would be affected by her act all the more. She purposefully fidgeted, gasped, and groaned beneath his touch, her reaction hardly exaggerated to what she really felt.

And it worked. Without her slip, he now had free access to her, and he used that as expected, pushing two of his deft fingers into her almost immediately. He didn't push in deep, the position they were in made that all but impossible, but he still knew how to entice her further, and the lascivious moans she gave him weren't fake at all.

This was another kind of game, maybe some kind of amends for what he'd done earlier. He wasn't deliberately pushing her towards her climax only to withhold it from her again, not anymore. This now was more playful, he kept her aroused and flustered in alternating ways, curling his fingers inside her, stretching her walls, pumping into her slowly, rubbing and caressing her, but without the excruciating ups and downs from before.

And his teasing wasn't as precise anymore, too, his movements becoming more inaccurate by the minute. Beside her own sensual noises, she heard him pant and groan as well, saw him fidgeting uncomfortably in his all to restraining clothes, and a part of her mind, a very small part, noticed he was driving rather slow, even though the road in front of them was free by now. In her opinion, this could have lasted on forever, her body and mind intoxicated by the abiding pleasure his hand induced in her, but all too soon they reached their apartment building after all.

In hindsight, it was probably a good thing they'd finally made it here, safe and whole, even though Hiccup surely hadn't been the most observant driver today. And maybe she should have been looking forward to whatever Hiccup had planned next, now that they'd reached their home. But she couldn't help but mourn the loss of contact as he withdrew his hand to park the car. She sat there on the passenger seat, still dazed, drugged by her desire, and stared unseeingly ahead, through the front window and against the stone wall. Hiccup groaned quietly at her side as he tried to orderly get dressed again. She was still staring at that wall as he got out of the car and reappeared a while later at her side. He opened her door, and leaned in to press his lips to hers, kissing her with all the pent-up desire he apparently felt, too, forcing his tongue into her, ravishing her mouth, and they both moaned in unison as she reached up and grabbed his collar to draw him closer. She wanted him, needed him, all of him, now, here. She didn't care, didn't care who would see them, she just wanted, wanted _him,_ all of him…

Hiccup pulledaway again, and looked at her feverishly, tantalizing promises dancing in his eyes, before he leaned in again to brush his lips along her neck."Get dressed!" he murmured into her ear, and the sensation made her shudder, her entire body too sensitive right now.

"I can't…," she giggled weakly. "I can't… move… can't feel my legs anymore…" It was true. When she tried to move her legs, they hardly obeyed, the muscles too strained by his exquisite torture.

"Oh, is that so?" Hiccup asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He reached for her skirt down between her feet and pushed it up her legs, slowly letting his hand glide over her skin while doing so. She groaned unrestrained, his touch reigniting her body immediately, and she tensed up, arched into his touch, wanting, needing more of it. His fingers caressed the golden curls between her legs for a moment, and she gasped, helpless to his handy work as he pushed further, deep into her.

"Hhaaaa!" she cried, completely unprepared for this assault. But a moment later his fingers were gone again, leaving her empty and desperate once more. "You… bastard…" she whined weakly, but he just chuckled humorlessly.

"I've heard worse than that, is that all you can come up with?" His eyes bore into hers relentlessly, and although his words sounded like a joke, the tone of his voice did not. Just like his face, it was dangerously cold again. Oh, there was a gleam of humor, but it was this dark humor again, that dark Hiccup staring at her. He reached his hand out for her, the request unmistakable. "Now, get out of there."

Astrid looked down her body, and notices with surprise that her skirt was back where it belonged. Her blouse still hung untidily over it and the buttons were also still open, but she didn't really care. She pulled herself up, too proud to take his offered hand, not when he was in this dark mode, and fumbled between her feet for her slip.

"Don't bother," she heard Hiccup's sneering voice. She saw him reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulling out its content, just enough for her to recognize the bright red lace. "You won't need this anymore today."

She stared up at him, dumbfounded for a moment. Not, that she'd expected otherwise, but him stating it that bluntly still surprised her. She tried to get out of the car and took his offered hand after all, actually needing his help to get on her feet.

Yet once there, she felt herself being pushed back against the car, just like he had done earlier at _the lair's_ parking lot. Again, she could feel him everywhere, his chest pressing against her breasts, his legs pushing hers apart, his bulge rubbing against her sensitive sex. This time he wasn't kissing her though, not immediately at least. "You think, you're clever…" he growled into her ear, letting her feel the vibrations deep in her bones. "You think, you can play your own game, don't you? Well, you're wrong! This is my game, and you will learn that soon enough!" Then he pressed his lips to hers again, silencing every reply or complaint she might have come up with.

* * *

 **As always, I'm happy for every comment or review! ;***


	4. Chapter 4

***********Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection***********

 **A/N: And the next, have fun. You especially, IpperDragon… ;P**

 **To Laggman: Thanks ;)**

 **To ShipsInTheNight: Yeah… but you're going to see why…**

 **And to my dear ladyamethyst21: Here's a riddle for you. I expect 2 pictures, can you guess which ones? ;p  
**

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup had no memory of how they'd made it up into their apartment. Somehow they'd made it through the basement garage into the lift and from there through the hallway of the 3rd floor into their home, they must have, apparently. But all he remembered was that his lips had never left hers, that his arms had held her close, that his hands had explored her body thoroughly and that hers had done the same to his, had even started to unbutton his shirt somewhere along the way. The moment their entrance door had closed behind them, he'd pinned her against it then, not allowing her to get any break at all.

He wasn't done with her yet, still had plans, but, Gods, keeping a clear head to actually execute these plans became harder with every second while he listened to her muffled moans and gasps. She was a temptress, pure and simple, and she knew exactly how to get to him. With her acts in the car just now, she'd efficiently ripped that mask off of him, had made it impossible for him to keep up even the appearance of aloofness. But he needed…

As if in a trance, he pushed her skirt back down over her ass, letting it slide to her feet and kneaded her cheeks, holding her tight, pressing her against him. He wanted… Gods, he wanted her like never before. He'd fought against this for so long, this vicious and dissolute part of him, had been able to reign it in but she'd let it loose and this now unrestrained darker side of him demanded its prize. But not, oh, not yet. He still needed… needed to show her. She needed to know… He wasn't done…

With a lot of effort, he tore them both away from the door but only to whirl them around and against another wall. He used his grip on her behind to lift her up a bit and lower her onto the sideboard. This would make things easier, for both of them. Astrid giggled and used the tiny break to open another button of his shirt and then tugged at its hem. All too willingly, Hiccup reached down, too, and pulled the shirt with one quick movement over his head. After this day and those first parts of his plan, he now needed the contact, needed to feel her, even though this would only make it harder for him. He needed her…

He leaned in to kiss her again, to get closer to her and feel her body heat while she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands explore his bare shoulders and back. He had meant for this to be a calmer kiss, a chance for himself to get a grip on what he needed to do but as so often today, Astrid thwarted his plan. She'd spread her legs invitingly again, just like before in the car, had welcomed him between them and now her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist, her heels digging into him, drawing him closer. She squirmed beneath his hands on her behind, not even pretending to stick to his rules anymore and ground herself against the prominent bulge in his trousers.

"Mmmhh… Hicc-up… Hhaaa…" she moaned against his mouth, her voice husky with desire. She dug her fingers deeper into his back to draw him even closer and with a desperate groan he obeyed. His grip on her ass tightened, fingers digging into flesh as well as he tried to hold her still while he pressed himself against her crotch, rubbing and grinding until they were both moaning and panting, hot breath mingling. Freya, help him, he wanted, wanted, _wanted_ her, wanted to get rid of his remaining clothes and spear into her, feel her hot and wet and so _tight_ around his length. He ground into her harder, the restrictive pressure between his legs agonizing until she began to sob wantonly, a clear sign that she was getting closer again. Holding back became painful, but he needed to… needed to stop. He wasn't done with her yet, she wasn't where he wanted her to be, not yet. He buried his face against her neck, his mask inaccessible right now and tried to slow down. It was hard, so fucking hard…

"I want you!" He growled through gritted teeth, unable to hold himself back as he ground himself against her, slow but hard. Talking wasn't part of this game, this role, but, Gods, she wasn't one of those intimidated girls either! Maybe he had to change, to adapt…

"Yeah…" Astrid chuckled throatily and bucked her hip against his. "I can feel that!" She added teasingly and moved one arm to drag her fingernails lightly across his stomach and along his waistband. His vision blurred and he gasped into her hair. Still teasing… She was still teasing him even after what he'd done to her in the car. Gods, she was incredible… still cheeky, still saucy, still so ready to tease and tempt him, to challenge him… He couldn't remember that to ever have happened before… She really was special, she was… She was everything!

"I need you!" he moaned, the act faltering, the front cracking slightly. He needed her… not just physically but in the whole. He needed her mentally and emotionally as well. He hated this part of him, this insatiable beast, had fought against it for so long. But maybe there was no need for that… Maybe she actually was able to handle this side of him, better even than he himself.

"Then take me…" she breathed and arched her back, pushing her breasts out and offering him her neck, her throat, offering him _her_. He groaned but took the offer, letting his lips and nose glide over her sensitive skin from ear to shoulder and back again, inhaling her, tasting her. Gods, he wanted to! He wanted to take her, here and now, wanted it so badly. And she wanted it, too! Why was he still holding back, then?

Oh, but he knew why… He needed to hold back exactly _because_ he wanted her so much! He thought, again, of the small black velvet-covered box that was hidden in the back of a drawer in his workshop. If he really wanted her to give him an honest answer that meant anything, then she needed to know! She needed to know who he was, what he was deep inside. She needed to know what kind of a foul creature he was within. He wound his arms around her, holding her tight, though for different reasons now.

"I love you!" he mouthed into her ear, bearly audible but she must have heard him nonetheless. She stilled in his embrace and a moment later relaxed, her arms holding him, too, instead of clinging to him.

"Hi there," she murmured short-winded, a light chuckle ringing through her voice. "Where have _you_ been all day?"

A shaky laughter escaped him at this and he pressed his lips against her neck. She saw right through him, didn't she? Knew, it was an act, a role, not really him. Although, by now he wasn't sure anymore which part exactly was the act and which was real.

"I'm here!" He whispered against her skin. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," he kept chanting as he covered her neck with feverish kisses. He was there, in between all this madness he was still the man she loved. He hoped that was enough…

"Is your game over then?" She asked, panting, his kisses leaving her breathless already and her hands roamed coquettishly down his front and over the bulge in his trousers. Hiccup groaned. No, this game was far from over! He just… just needed to get a grip on himself again, needed to pull himself together. He wasn't done yet! He'd brought her this far, now he needed to go the rest of the way as well. He took a few deep breath to regain control and even managed to put back on the cold mask. He would need it…

Instead of answering immediately, he just growled and pulled her roaming hands back up and around his neck. "Far from it, Milady!" he hissed and let his hand wander down her front in return. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as his fingers began to glide along her slit again and Hiccup, no the _B_ a _d Boy_ noted with glee the glistening drop of fresh blood on her lip. He grinned that evil grin and leaned in to kiss her, to taste her blood and to bite down on her already torn lip himself. A muffled cry escaped her and she shuddered beneath his treatment, so far gone that even pain like this only aroused her further. She wasn't gone far enough though, not yet…

"But I'll make it easier for you," he growled while his hand on her sex kept teasing her, parting her folds to let his fingers glide over her glistening, tender flesh. "From now on you may scream as much as you want!" To prove his point, he thrust two fingers inside her, deep and hard, forcing a surprised cry out of her. "Yeah, like that. Scream for me! There's no one here to help you anyway."

"Wha-what are y-you up to?" She asked in between panting breaths, her voice shaking but her eyes gleaming with excitement. _She wasn't… supposed… to… enjoy… thi-_ Hiccup shook his head, trying again to reign in that other part but this time, it didn't work.

He pulled his hand away from her crotch and placed it back on her hip, holding her still with an iron grip while he leaned down to let his tongue glide up her neck. When he reached her ear, he let his lips and tongue ghost over it, exhaling to let his breath tickle her. "You really want to know?" he purred and with a low whine, she nodded.

"I'm going to lick you!" He growled through gritted teeth. "I'm going to lick you until you scream, until you throat is raw and you can scream no more, until you cry and sob, until you beg me to stop, _until you break!_ " He'd never before phrased it like that, but essentially that was what the _Bad Boy_ wanted. He wanted to _break_ her, for the sake of breaking her and for the curiosity over how far he'd have to go to do it.

Her response was not what he'd expected, though. "Ha!" She half laughed and half gasped. "I'd like to see you try!" Still teasing… _Still trusting…_ Still challenging… _Still not intimidated…_ Oh, she was so done! _She really was incredible!_ He growled and shook his head, trying to regain a clear mind. He mustn't lose control, not now. As if on their own accord, his grip on her ass softened and his hands began to roam up her back. What was he doing here? He loved her, he wanted her to be happy, he'd do everything for her! He drew her tighter against him, holding her, his hands gliding over the smooth silk that covered her bare back. He could feel the bumps that were her spine and her shoulder blades, could feel her soft body covered by silk. And nothing else…

His vision blurred again and another growl escaped him as realization dawned on him. Slowly, he drew himself back to look her in the eyes which were glinting mischievously. Still fighting for control, he reached for her blouse to open the buttons as an image appeared in his mind. It wasn't a memory, really, more the memory of an idea, of a fantasy but the _Bad Boy_ approved of it. Oh yes, he approved very much! He gripped fistfuls of the white material and with one quick jerk ripped her blouse open, buttons snapping and fabric tearing. And stared at her bare breasts beneath.

"What the hel…" he growled, eyes bulging. When… How had he not noticed before? "Where is your bra?" He asked a moment later, voice calm and cool, even though he felt anything but.

Nonchalantly, Astrid shrugged off the remains of her blouse and leaned back, pushing out her perky breasts and all in all presenting her beautiful and now very naked body in an excellent way. "Well, in my sports bag, of course" she answered in an innocent voice but her eye brows were raised and her lips puckered up into a provoking half-smile. "And what are you going to do about it?" She asked titillatingly.

Hiccup couldn't help himself… He swallowed and reached for her, his hands cupping her breasts, fondling them, rubbing and pinching her hardened nipple until she moaned lasciviously and eagerly pressed into his touch. He couldn't be sure, though. Her response seemed exaggerated compared to this rather simple treatment. Was she really just reacting to his touch or was she, again, overacting just to get to him. One glance up at her expression told him everything he needed to know then. She had a confident grin on her face, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she caught his gaze. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned again, just for the show, obviously. Oh, she was a minx!

For a short moment, she'd distracted him, had weakened his resolve, maybe had even cracked his mask a little further but now he was back in control and he would make her pay… He would make her suffer. He would make her scream! He brought his lips back to her neck to whisper three little words into her ear. "You're so done!"

And she seemed to realize then. She seemed to understand that his game was about to reach another level because she stilled and with his mouth still at her neck, he could feel her swallowing, followed by a light shudder that ran over her entire body. So she understood. Good!

Very slowly, he made his way down her body then, his lips and tongue trailing a wet line from her neck and shoulders to her breasts, listening to her little moans and gasps on the way. He could listen to her noises of pleasure forever and never get bored by them. On short notice, he latched onto her breast, caressed the sensitive skin with his tongue and teeth and sucked on her nipple but only briefly, just to draw a longer moan out of her and to stretch this out a bit longer. She arched into his mouth, completely helpless to it but he'd already wandered further down over her ribs and flat stomach. He stopped just before he reached the golden curls between her legs. Stubborn as she was, she'd still _tried_ to keep silent, though unsuccessfully, but now she howled desperately, eager for him to continue. Oh, but he would make this last…

He kneeled down in front of her and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. This would take a while and interrupting his _work_ just to fidget into another position simply wouldn't do. He could feel her gaze upon him, panting, watching him as he very methodically lifted her knees over his shoulders and almost absentmindedly ran his fingers up her thighs, making her tremble and squirm. He turned his head to breath a feathery kiss against the inside of her knee and her breathing accelerated further. He noticed how she slid closer to the sideboard's edge. _So eager…_ He mused silently and allowed himself a cruel grin, a sneer really, hidden against her skin. Oh, but she had no idea… He moved on from the light kiss, running his lips slowly up her thigh, adding his tongue and letting it press against her skin until he stopped after an inch or so to suck on her quivering flesh. She tensed noticeably beneath this treatment, whimpering quietly until he drew his mouth away from her skin with a small smack.

"No…" he heard her groan above him. "Not again, please…" A truer grin crossed his face at this. Yes, the car had just been a foreplay and it was about time she would realize that! He turned his head to the other side, toward her other knee and repeated the whole process, light kiss - lips gliding - tongue pressing – sucking, before he turned back to the first leg. He started where he had left before, light kiss - lips gliding - tongue pressing – sucking and then did the same on the other leg. And again. And again. And again. "Hiccup, please… Hic- huh… p-please… f-fast… faster… ple-nnngg.." She begged, obviously not as unperturbed as she'd wanted to appear. That needy little thing… She was in no position to play any game at all, no matter how much she might think differently. This was his game, his alone and she would play her part in it, whether she wanted to or not. It was too late to get out, far too late!

Agonizingly slow inch by agonizingly slow inch, he worked his way up her thighs and the higher he got, the further she spread her legs, eagerly inviting him in. And, oh, he would follow this invitation but at his pace alone. The throbbing pressure between his legs was painful by now but so worth it anyway so he would draw this out as long as possible. When his mouth reached the crease at her upper leg, he paused again, exhaling with a gasp to let his hot breath tickle her sensitive skin and with a small cry she bucked her hip toward him, almost slipping off the sideboard thereby.

"Easy…" he purred and wrapped his arms around her to keep her still. His hands grabbed her ass tightly and her hands were in his hair a moment later, lightly scraping over his scalp, impatiently trying to pull him closer. But that just wouldn't do! He parted his lips but instead of giving in, he looked up at her face again, beautifully twisted in anticipation and desire, her eyes clouded by lust.

"Please…" she breathed, trembling and he gave her that dark grin, eyes burning into hers to keep her gaze on him. He wanted her to see, to watch as long as she was able to at least. Very slowly, he let his tongue glide out and licked her slit tardily. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her head rolled back and felt her body tensing up again beneath his hands. "Oh, Gods…" she moaned quietly and twitched toward him. She liked that, didn't she? Well, she wouldn't like it for much longer! He groaned and caved in, just a little, leaned in just a little closer to roughly let his tongue drag over her sensitive flesh.

He began to work her more intensely, methodically and slowly, allowing her to feel every twist of his tongue and very efficiently drove her crazy. "Oh, Gods!" She moaned again, louder this time and became tense, her strained muscles quivering. She dug her heels into his back and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, keeping him where he was. But he had no intentions to retreat anyway… She was getting closer to her release again, whining and sobbing as she waited for him to grant her that small extra kick, that small push toward the edge that she needed.

"Haa…Hiccup, please! Just… gods… nngghh… please… huh… Please, Hiccup, please!" She begged, but that wasn't enough. Far from enough! Very far…

She would have to do better than that! And until then, he would enjoy this very much! Earlier in the car, he'd needed to be careful, had needed to gauge her every reaction to stop at the right moment least she would orgasm accidentally. And then there'd been that one time when her pleas had distracted him and he hadn't managed to stop entirely in time after all. That hadn't been part of his plan, really… But this now would be easy. With her, this would be so very easy! He just needed to stay away from her clit and else he could do whatever the fucking hel he wanted to her!

Gleefully, he hummed into her flesh, making her cry out and changed the angle and pressure to throw her off a bit, just enough to drag her half a step away from the edge but not enough to let her recover. She would get no chance to recover this time, none at all!

He grabbed her ass tighter to hold her in place and firmly latched on to her, dragging his tongue, rough and quick, sucking occasionally, listening to her urgent moans and desperate little cries. Her hands were buried deep in his hair, frantically tearing at it to pull him closer. It hurt… but it was this kind of pain, the exquisite pain she inflicted upon him in the throes of pleasure that he yearned for. It made him feel alive and, as always, only served to arouse him further.

He groaned into her, low and drawn out and pressed his mouth harder against her crotch, lapping at her feverishly. He could lose himself in this, in her! When he looked up, he saw her firm breast, swaying with her trembling body and when he closed his eyes, his coveting mind conjured up the memory of her face just now, with that expression of pure carnal lust and desire on it. Her scent was everywhere around him, overwhelming, spicy and fresh and even if he had wanted to, he couldn't help but inhale her deeply with every breath he took. And he loved the taste of her, sweet and a bit salty and so rich right now with her so wetly aroused. He could feel the heat radiating from her and felt her soft body becoming so tense as a result of his handling. And he still felt her hands tearing and tugging at his hair, alternating between trying to pull him even closer and trying to push him away, to get some relief from his merciless tongue. And he could hear her! He could hear her tantalized cries, her whining, and sobbing, heard her chanting his name with growing passion, heard her wordless screams and her desperate pleas to either relieve or release her, because she couldn't, couldn't take any more, couldn't-wouldn't survive much more! Oh, but she could… He knew fairly well how far he could go and she still hadn't reached that point. Yet!

Her lustful noises and her tearing hands, though… They reached him on a far deeper level and holding back became, again, an almost impossible challenge. Gods, screw how far he would have to push her! The question was how far he _could_ push her without actually losing himself. He needed to finish this before he really couldn't hold back anymore.

He moaned into her again, long and low and desperate, exaggerating to get to her. It was a dirty trick but an effective one and she had used it, too, after all, so he didn't feel too bad for using it as well. Compared with everything else he'd done today it was probably easily forgivable anyway, even though he still felt a bad for it. Because this was just fake while _everything else_ had still been _him_! He wanted to think of the _Bad Boy_ as an act, a role, a mask but deep down he knew better. He knew that behind that already cracked mask lurked just the same ugly beast, oversexed and always hungry. The mask was just the alibi for his conscious mind and at the same time, it was a disguise for that beast to appear civil. But all it wanted was to ravish and take. All it wanted – ever had wanted! - was _her_!

He had to end this. Now! She was very close to where he needed her by now, growing stiffer and tenser with every second. Just a little bit more… With another groan, he wiggled his tongue into her to lick, to wreck her from the inside and the fierce but throaty scream this tore from her was almost his undoing. But only almost… His fingers dug harder into her ass and he rocked her into his hungry mouth, intensifying the sensation for her even more until she became tense and tight as a bowstring, ready to launch an arrow into a record distance. But instead, she snapped.

Her legs began to quiver and just a moment later her whole body followed. She shook viciously, spasming, her muscles too strained to hold the tension anymore. She tried to shy away from him, to scramble backward, to tear his head away from her oversensitive center but she was too weak by now to fight him. "HICCUP!" came her torn screech, barely recognizable as her voice anymore. "Hiccup, stop! STOP! Hhhhaaa! It's too… GODS… too much! Stop! Please! PLEASE, STOP!" But he didn't stop, not immediately, at least. Her weak fighting against him and her cries… Oh, her cries! He wanted to listen… just… just a moment longer…. Just a moment… "Hiccup…" came her urgent sob, her hands scrambling uncontrolled through his hair. "please... Stop it…"

It took him way more effort than he would have thought to pull away from her. The reasonable part of him was frightened by that, but the rest just regretted to not have made her scream longer. He pushed himself up on his feet again, for once incredibly grateful that at least one of his legs wasn't prone to pins and needles or getting numb and leaned in to press his lips to hers, to muffle her cries. He knew tasting herself on his lips and tongue would only add to her aroused state, if still possible and, apparently, it was. She ardently moaned into the kiss, still seeking more, and he decided he probably could give her just that. Just a tiny little bit more... His mouth didn't leave hers as he moved his hand and a moment later, pushed two deft fingers into her again. Astrid helplessly keened against him but he didn't do much more. He just let her feel him deep inside her for a moment before he pulled out again and lifted his hand to their heads. He pulled away and without ever looking away from her, he licked her dripping arousal off his fingers, just for the show, just to get to her a little bit more.

But apparently, Astrid was far beyond caring. She just watched him, eyes completely dazed and lips parted, without reacting at all. Or so he thought… He was about to let the hand drop again and carry on with the last part of his plan when she moved after all. She grabbed his hand and pushed his coated fingers into her mouth, deep, deep, as deep as they would go and _sucked_!

"Holy fuck!" He gasped through gritted teeth, his whole body jolting due to the unexpected sensation and he saw it then. He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, still challenging him to play. Still teasing…

Very slowly and with an audible _pop!_ at the end, she drew her mouth away again and grinned at him tantalizingly. For a moment, Hiccup could only stare at her. How was she still able to do this? She should be completely overcome, drugged by desire and _under his spell_ , shouldn't be capable of one single coherent thought anymore, let alone behaving like… A realization sparked up in the back of his mind, but he couldn't… The _Bad Boy_ wouldn't accept that! This was his game, his alone!

A tense sneer spread across his face, and he pulled her toward him, off the sideboard and onto her wobbly legs. He caught her in his arms and brought his lips back toward her neck, her ear.

"You really are a minx, are you not?" He growled and noticed with satisfaction her fierce trembling wherever he touched her oversensitive body.

"Or you are not as devastating as you think you are," she whispered right back, her voice shaking and let her trembling fingertips drag over his bare skin, straight down to where a thin line of dark hair disappeared beneath the fabric. With a low groan, he gripped her arms tightly, the only way to keep her from teasing him further apparently, and tried to regain control. Control over this situation, over her and most importantly over himself. Maybe… Maybe he had…

"That's enough now!" he snarled. He glared at her as best he could and caught her lips twitching.

"Alright…," she gave in with a sly smile and asked innocently: "And what do you want me to do now?" Oh, she was good, turning the tables on him like that. Maybe, he really had underestimated her. Maybe she was a worthy adversary in this game and not just a pawn to push around. But that didn't mean he would change his plan!

"Go and lay down on the bed!" He ordered. "Wait there!" He let his fingers trail lightly over her skin, down her back and grazed her butt cheeks, just faintly but it was enough to make her quiver and shake all over again. "And another advice… Don't even _try_ to touch yourself! You wouldn't like that right now…"

At this, her eyelids fluttered and she gasped. She didn't respond though, just swallowed once and turned to obey his order. At least… As she passed him, however, her hand brushed against him almost as if by chance if not for the superb aim. And the way she pressed her hand against his erection and rubbed it a moment later, of course…

This time, it was on him to gasp and against his will, his eyelids fluttered shut. She _was_ a minx, a temptress to have the audacity to provoke him like that! How dare she? Oh, he would make her pay, she was so done! She was… gone!

When he reopened his eyes to properly respond to her renewed teasing, she was already gone, had left the small entrance room and he heard a door open and close, the one to their bed room probably. Oh, she was good…

Now, that she wasn't here to see him, he allowed himself to smile, a true and warm smile that spread over his face, purifying and almost cathartic and it made the mask he'd worn so often crack and shatter. He _had_ underestimated her! She really was nothing like all those girls back then, he should have known. She was so much more, so much stronger and so capable of handling him, every side of him, he really should have known.

He rested his forehead against the wall, just where she'd sat a minute ago and took a few deep and calming breaths. Yes, she could handle him. Obviously, the _Bad Boy_ , that beast inside him was no threat to her, had found its mistress and, oh, wasn't she glorious. But she had wanted him to play this game and he would see it through to the finish. It was reassuring though to know that she was still enjoying his.. no, their little game. It wasn't his game alone, not anymore, and maybe never had been. But he would play until the end and after her little stunt just now…

Hiccup closed his eyes and swallowed hard. There was this one thing… The one he hadn't included in today's plan because he knew how she thought about it, knew she hated it. And yet, after what she'd done… after she'd provoked him like that… He groaned as the memory alone let another wave of painful desire wash through him. Oh Thor, just now, she had practically begged for it! His breathing accelerated and he fought hard to further calm down. He would need a minute or two if he really wanted to add this to their game. Once, he'd told her he would never ask for this, not from her.

But then, he didn't intend to _ask_ , anyway…

* * *

 **So, this game is almost over...**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

***********Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection***********

 **A/N: Ha… I'd like to… erm…** ** _warn_** **you… xD This fifth and last act of this game might turn a bit angsty in between (Oh, what a surprise, my story turns angsty? Noooo waaaaay…) and end a bit… well, believe it or not, it might end a bit fluffy… xD But then, this smutfest actually was intended to have an actual purpose right from the beginning…**

 **And I want to thank you all again for your kind and sometimes funny comments! : ) They really mean a lot to me!**

 **And to my persistent Guest reviewer: I have no problem with criticism, but your hateful comments are really getting annoying. (Impressive btw how you are able to even combine the praise for an innocent story with an insult… because believe it or not, I love every one of my stories. If you don't then that's alright. If you say so, then that's your right. But calling them deranged at another place, too, that's something I won't tolerate as long as that's within my power!) Maybe you should stop reading my fics if they don't suit your high moral standards. Anyway, the more you write the more I get the impression, that you're not** ** _mature_** **enough to read this fic in particular. I actually don't understand why you read in in the first place, didn't you see the 'warning'? What did you expect? It's rated M for a reason… You'd probably prefer them to not have any sex at all until they're married? And then only chaste and pure vanilla sex? Honestly, how boring would that be… And while I'm on it: What makes a relationship good and pure? I guess everyone needs to find the answer to that for himself… But I can tell you what '** ** _Hiccstrid'_** **means to me: They trust each other. No matter what happens, no matter which mistakes and failures of the past come up, no matter if one of them keeps a secret, they trust each other! Because, to loosely quote a brilliant man:**

 ** _If they always told each other the truth, they wouldn't need to trust each other._**

 **The beautiful thing about them is, that it doesn't matter if one of them has a secret. Because if one of them chooses to actually keep a secret then it's with very good reason and surely not to hurt or harm the other. It doesn't even matter if the other knows that there's a secret, for exactly that reason. Because they trust each other! And when it comes to this fic, it is the same. Here, sex and trust go together, which makes it so beautiful to me and is why I wanted to write it down. If you can't understand that, I'd rather wish you'd stop reading…**

 **Anyway, I have to congratulate you. As you might have noticed you made me change the settings, so guest reviews have to be individually moderated from now on. I'm sorry to all those guests who leave friendly or helpful (yes, negative comments are helpful as well) comments that those won't show up immediately from now on but I'll affirm them regularly. But if YOU want to keep hating on my stories then you'll need to have the decency to do it with your proper account. In that case, I then can at least properly respond to all the things you throw at me.**

 **Edit:** And the answer to your Question: Because they know, the other wouldn't keep that secret forever and would talk about it when he/she is ready. That's trust. Knowing there might be a secret but not being worried about it.

 **Well, that actually was helpful. So, we disagree on a few points but that's unavoidable. The thing that bothers me about your review is, that it seems to be the same every time again (What an aweful person this Hiccup is and that he deserves to have his life ruined...). That's your opinion and you've made it clear, and that's alright. But reading that again and again gets tiring, especially since I so do not agree and don't understand why you see it that way... I'd very much like to discuss that but I'd rather do so via PM and not through reviews and edits...**

* * *

 **Part 5**

 **Astrid**

Astrid's world was on fire! Her whole body was burning with desire and there was nothing she could do about it! That bastard!

After she'd entered their bedroom, she'd quickly unbraided her hair, knowing how her loose strands got to him, and now lay on their bed, on top of the covers, and waited. Just like he had ordered her to do… Although not because of that, not exclusively at least. This game of his… She _really_ hadn't expected it to lead her into this position! She could hardly move, her entire body hurt and all her muscles were weakened by his relentless torture. But far worse than all that was her oversensitive skin! She lay as still as possible so the fabric beneath her wouldn't accidentally brush against her but every now and then, every few seconds really, another wave of shivers ran through her. And the normally soothing caress of their blanket now sent painful jolts through her weakened body, making her whimper every time again.

She had never before felt like this! The burning need within her groins was still there, still raging, still consuming almost every coherent thought in her head but at the same time, she feared every touch, every movement, every little friction. It was all too much!

And she loved it! Despite the maddening state he'd left her in, she still loved this game of his! Because she'd never felt so alive before!

But Hiccup had been right… At first, she'd thought he was giving her a chance to relieve herself without him _noticing_. When he'd sent her ahead to _wait_ for him, she'd thought he tried to be kind while staying in character of his role but now she knew better… _You wouldn't like that right now…_ that's what he'd said. And he was so right, knew exactly what he'd done to her body. The mere thought of touching herself at this most sensitive part of her body right now made her whine in desperation. How was she supposed to find any relief like this? She still believed that this, too, was part of his plan, part of his _game_ , but Freya, help her, she had no idea how he intended to achieve that goal.

But she wouldn't let him get away with that. She was determined to not give in, to not be that obedient little girl. Whatever it would take, she would keep teasing him, would keep coaxing him, would not give in! Or, well… she would try, at least… She would try… But, Gods, she was close to that point where she would simply do anything if only he would release her from this overwhelming tension!

For a few minutes, which felt like hours to her, nothing happened. All this waiting didn't help much, really. It gave her body a small break to cool down a bit but at the same time, it only served to heighten the emotional and mental strain she was in. What would happen now? How long did Hiccup intent to draw this out? She didn't think she could take much more but she'd thought the same before today already and obviously, it hadn't been true then. It seemed like Hiccup knew far better what her body was capable of enduring and that was a bit disturbing. He'd pushed her far beyond any borders she'd crossed so far and she just had no idea how far this could go and how much longer she would be able to hold up against him.

Without any warning, the door opened then and Hiccup entered, his purposeful strides carrying him toward the foot of the bed where he stopped. With eyes like glowing green coals, he gazed down at her, raking her body and she could all but feel his eyes on her. His gaze made her squirm and that in return made her regret to have moved at all immediately. She shook with the electric jolts that rushed through her and she moaned, painfully, desperately, pleadingly while his eyes never left her. This would have been a fantastic act indeed if only it would have been an act at all! _Oh please… Whatever he has in mind, please, let him do it soon._ She thought dizzily. She wanted to react, wanted to say something flippant or witty, wanted to show him that she was still in control but, Gods, all she could do was stare up at him through glassy pleading eyes.

And he looked glorious… His chest was heaving, a clear sign that he, too, wasn't unaffected by his game and the proof of his aroused state pushed prominently against his pants and through his open trousers. And his face… there was something different about his face, somehow. He still had this dark demeanor, this almost cruel expressing on his face as he silently watched her suffer and squirm and yet… He wasn't as cold anymore, she realized with a start. Something had happened during the last minutes, something had changed. Despite him being that _dark_ Hiccup right now, he also was _her_ Hiccup as well. Somehow, he seemed to have come to terms with this games in between all this craziness and Astrid had no idea how that had happened. Somewhere beyond her dizzy consciousness, she was glad about this. Because she liked this game, liked it very much in fact and hoped this wouldn't be the only time they ever played it.

The seconds ticked by and she became impatient. He was still just standing there, watching her, his intense gaze wandering up and down her body, not restrained or cautious at all. His eyes were gleaming mischievously and she could only guess what fantasy or scenario was playing out in his mind right now, while he swallowed and shifted, inhaling sharply and, finally, a shudder ran over his body. He blinked rapidly and shook his head. Whatever it had been, it left him bleary-eyed and dazed and Astrid decided she wouldn't wait any longer.

"Hiccup…" she moaned sensually, on purpose though her true state added to it and it turned out far more lascivious than intended. Oh, well… If she was going down that road, she might as well do it thoroughly. "What do you want?" she asked, fidgeting again and even that slight friction left her shaking and whining. She arched her back off the bed, not entirely by choice and moaned again, completely helpless to it. Gods, she really wasn't in control anymore. She needed to go on, needed something to _do_! "What do you want me to do?" She asked breathlessly. To Hel with her stubbornness! She gave Hiccup a pleading look, begging him to go on. Whatever he had in mind, everything would be better than this non-action!

His eyes grew the tiniest bit at her question but then he closed them for a moment, gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. When he looked at her again, his eyes were like ignited ice, like frozen fire, his gaze burning and freezing at the same time. "Come here!" He ordered. Finally!

With more effort than she would have liked, she pushed herself up and off the bed to stand on wobbly legs. What would it be if she needed to get up? Would he take her from behind again like the beast he played to be? Or maybe do her ass? He had done that only a few times so far and although it wasn't uncomfortable - not at all! - it wasn't one of her favorite positions either. It left her with far too little sensation to reach her end but today, that might be just what he was looking for…

She actually more staggered than walked toward Hiccup and he watched her stumble with a cool smirk but as she reached him, fell against him really, his expression changed. Just for the fraction of a second, a hint of concern, of worry and guilt, crossed his face. But she would have none of that! Not now, not after all that had happened already! Whatever it was he had planned, it wouldn't scare or shock her, dammit! She trusted him, whatever he had in mind. Maybe a little bit more teasing would get him back into action…

She got closer and stretched, standing on her toes and let her arms wander around his neck, her body pressed against his once more. His strong arms were around her in an instant, one hand wandered down to her ass while the other glided up her spine, her neck until its fingers were entangled in her hair. His mere touch left her trembling and wanting but she wasn't done, yet. She let her lips ghost up his neck until they reached his ear and nibbled at his earlobe until his arms around her tightened and he groaned. "What do you want me to do?" She asked again, huskily and very aware of how her words affected him. He trembled, became tense and with a groan, he pushed his erection against her body, hot and throbbing. _He wasn't so far away from her state of arousal as well, was he?_ She thought gleefully and ground herself against him. And moaned. To her surprise, she could bear his touch far better than the brush of cool cloth on her skin but this was still too much! Her body tensed up painfully and she shook uncontrollably in his arms. It was all too much…

She barely noticed as he bent his neck to bring his lips to her ear then. But his words, she noticed very much. "You brought this on yourself…" he growled and she retreated to look at him, mystified. What did he mean by that, what had she brought on herself? His eyes bore into hers, icy green coals again. And said only one word.

"Kneel!"

 _Oh shit!_ That's what he'd meant. Well, she'd asked... She peeled herself away from him, missing the contact already and looked at him again. Was he really serious? Apparently, he was. Deadly serious even she would judge by the way his eyes burned into hers, making her swallow and left her head spinning. Dazed and clumsy, she got down on her knees, using the bed beside her for support and raised her gaze up at him again. What exactly was it he wanted her to do now? Her hands and arms were too weak for a handjob, he himself had made sure of that. And he wouldn't– She swallowed hard at that thought. Surely, he wouldn't… would he? Another shudder ran through her body, making her tense and whine in frustration. Whatever it would be he wanted, she needed action! She needed something to happen, something to do or she feared her burning body might consume itself. Her gaze became questioningly, pleadingly, begging for whatever would come next. It was all too much…

But he just stared down at her with that cool expression, lips twitching into that sneer she'd already seen a few times today. And waited. She was on edge, just kneeling there in front of him and, honestly, she doubted he felt any different. Hiccup shifted slightly, strained muscles moving and he groaned, his hips bucking uncontrolled toward her. No, he couldn't be comfortable with this delay either, what was he waiting for then? Oh, well, there was one thing that surely would get him back into action…

Grinning inwardly as to not let him see, she reached for him and with shaking fingers, she began to strip him of his remaining clothes. She pulled down the already half opened zipper and made sure to rub against his bulge thereby, satisfied with the urgent groan this drew out of him. All is fair in love and war… She pulled his trousers down to his feet and in the end, maybe this was what he'd been waiting for anyway, for he didn't seem surprised and just kicked the denim away into a corner. Astrid bit her lip and did the same to his pants, thereby thoroughly rubbing against him again although she was careful not to _look_ at him. She wasn't so sure whether she could bear the sight of his cock so proudly erected right now. Because she wanted him! Gods, she wanted to feel him, deep, deep inside her, needed it so much, it drove her insane!

She shuffled and attempted to scramble back onto her feet when she felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her down. Surprised, she looked up at Hiccup and caught the look of lustful frenzy in his eyes. He smirked at her and slightly shook his head.

"Suck!" he hissed and Astrid's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. He wouldn't… He wouldn't! Would he? Oh, of course, he would… She remembered the hint of guilt on his face earlier and realized, yes, for this game he actually would! She wasn't as aversed against giving blowjobs anymore as she'd been before she'd met Hiccup again. But it still was something special, something she offered or even sometimes had to insist upon, not something he asked for. But then, he hadn't _asked_ , anyway…

"I said," he growled through gritted teeth. "Suck my fucking cock!"

Astrid just stared up at him, into his burning green eyes, relentless and somehow cold, unable to react. _Holy fuck!_ This commanding side of him was _hot_! She gulped, her heart beating rapidly and let her gaze wander down toward his groins after all. The sight was, as expected, almost more than she could bear. The way he stood hard and throbbing, swollen and darkened by all the accumulated blood inside made her throat went dry. Her inner walls clenched down tightly by the mere prospect of him thrusting into her like this, filling the agonizing void inside her. She licked her dry lips and leaned in closer, her hand reaching up and closing around his length while the other wandered around his leg and toward his butt - his glorious firm butt - for stabilization. She began to breath feathery kisses onto the bulb of his cock, nibbling and licking like she knew would drive him crazy. Did he realize what he'd done? He'd given her the perfect chance to get back on him for torturing her all day! She might not have reached his level of perfection in this game but she surely knew how to make him suffer as well!

Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to draw out his pleasure _that_ long today, she still intended to make this last. She hadn't, however, reckoned with her own overbearing impatience. The moment she parted her lips to cautiously take him in, her own desire got the better of her. She felt Hiccup's hand on her head, entangled in the hair at her neck and moaned helplessly. Because he wasn't seizing her, not holding her in place to push into her, not pulling her closer. No, he just let her feel him, urgently massaging her scalp, maybe tugging just the slightest bit and it made her lose every last bit of control she had left.

Because she wanted him! Gods, she wanted him so badly, wanted to feel him deep inside her, didn't care, couldn't think, just _wanted_! With a muffled cry, she grabbed his ass tighter and pulled herself toward him, pulled him in, deep, deep, deeper than ever before, deep down her throat, as deep as he would go. The sensation triggered her gag reflex but that only made the muscles in her throat clench tightly around him and it felt _good_! The reflex reached down all the way through her chest, her belly and into her loins, making her clench there, too, rhythmically, hard and she moaned lustfully into his flesh as two lone tears ran down her cheeks. It was all too much. She couldn't breathe… couldn't think… couldn't move… couldn't care… All she cared about was this overwhelming feeling of him finally so deep inside her. Gods, why hadn't she done this before? It was amazing!

"FUCK!" she heard Hiccup's shout as if from afar, the blood rushing too loud through her ears. "Astrid, stop. Stop! What..? Fuck! STOP!" She whined as he was suddenly gone, leaving her empty again and felt herself being pulled back up on her feet. Her legs couldn't support her weight though, and she would have fallen if he hadn't pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips crashing down on hers. She clung to him desperately, pulling him closer, sucking on his tongue, moaning helplessly as he kissed her, short but hard. He pulled away again, leaving her panting, finally able to breathe again and kept chanting "You're crazy! You're absolutely crazy!" into her ear.

Astrid clung to him with all she had as she tried to regain control over her body, her senses, and her breathing and giggled helplessly as that wouldn't work. Gods, she was a mess. "Hi-Hiccup…" she finally managed to get out. "end… end it… p-please…" It was all too much! Too much head spinning, too much heart beating, too much sensitivity and trembling. Just too much!

Hiccup nodded against her neck and a moment later, the world was spinning around her and she found herself lying on their bed again. She couldn't say how she'd landed there. Had she stumbled there after Hiccup had let go of her or had he pushed her? Had he lain her there, with him on top of her? Everything was possible. All she knew was that she was lying on her back, too dizzy to do anything and that Hiccup was above her the fraction of a second later. He pushed her legs up over his elbows, bending her at the hip, his weight barely supported by his elbows next to her head and then pushed into her, without hesitation, without caution, without delay.

A cry echoed through the room, fierce and high and it took Astrid a moment to realize it was her own. It was all too much! His invading touch sent a new wave of painful, pleasurable jolts through her body and she tensed up again. Too much!

"F-fuck! Gods, you're… Haa… Oh, Gods! Y-you're… Ah! so f-fucking… TIGHT! Nnggghh…" she heard Hiccup's almost incoherent moans from above her and she agreed. She was fucking tight and it felt so fucking good! She felt him so much more intensely inside her, every little shift, every trembling or bottoming out made her cry and sob and he hadn't even begun to move! Was that why he'd done all this? To get her this tight and sensitive? Hel, it had been worth it!

She quivered beneath him, so tense and the way he held her left her unable to move. All she could do was dig her fingers into his back, clinging to him desperately while she waited for him to go on. For a moment, Hiccup just stared down at her though, eyes wide and wild and bare of any thought or reason. And then he moved.

He pulled out of her, slowly, but only to thrust into her again, hard, making them both cry out in unison. Gods, it was too much! Too intense! She couldn't… His lips came crashing down on hers, not kissing her but rather gagging her, both of them really, muffling their noises into one incoherent mumble. His hands tightened around her head, keeping her in place as he kept going.

Similar to earlier at his car he wasn't taking it slowly. After those first two thrusts, there seemed to be nothing to hold him back anymore as he pounded into her, hard, fast, and wild, frantic. It was almost too much for her over-sensitive body to bear, like thousands of tiny needles pricking into her, everywhere. She wanted to howl, to thrash and buckle, away from him, toward him, closer, more, too much, not enough. But she could do none of that. He held her still in an iron grip as he ravished her thoroughly, her head an empty mess of desperation, pain, and desire. It was too much! Just too much! She would die! Surely, if he didn't end this soon, she would die! She wanted to scream, to plead, to beg him to end it before she would lose her mind but she couldn't. Even if she would have had a clear enough head to get out any coherent words, his mouth was still sealing hers soundly, keeping her from getting out even the slightest plea, no matter how useless that would have been anyway. No, all she could do was digging her fingers deeper into his back, dragging, scraping, piercing, tearing in her desperate attempt to do _something_! It was just too much!

Hiccup threw his head back and howled, finally releasing her mouth, setting her free to scream as well. Too much! "Hi-hh… Hiccuuhhhp-pleahhh" was all she was able to bring forth in between her cries and heard his grunts from above.

"Fu- Do it… Ahhh-Astrid!" He groaned just as lost as she was and suddenly freed her legs. She whimpered at the change of sensation and wrapped them tightly around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. "Do it… now… just.. GODS! Do it!" His thrusts became even more frantic as he got closer to his release. But what did he mean? What was it he wanted her to do? Astrid couldn't think at all, had no idea what he meant. All she could think about was the unbearable tension in her body that made her twitch and shiver uncontrollably.

"Astrid!" he implored her desperately. "Do it! Now! Oh, please… Gods! Just... Do it!" But she still had no idea what he meant. And even if, her body wouldn't obey her anymore anyway. All she was able to do was clinging to him more urgently, clawing her fingers deeper into his back, drawing him closer.

"SHIT!" He shouted through gritted teeth, then shifted his weight and reached down between them. Oh, that's what he'd meant… His hand brushed over her lower belly and she screeched. No, no, no! Not that, not there, not now! She couldn't bear any more friction, it was all too much already, she was too sensitive, couldn't bear…

She shrieked as his hand reached her clit, pinching it like he knew she normally liked and the intensity of the sensation was overwhelming. Not entirely good, though… A painful shock jolted through her entire body and made her tense up like never before. She would break! She would break, would die, it was all just too much!

And then the world around her exploded.

She couldn't see anything anymore as light and colors burst like fireworks behind her eyes, couldn't hear anything but the rushing blood in her ears, not even her own scream. She knew she was screaming, what else could she have done as her orgasm finally rushed through her, making her spasm and shake uncontrollably with violent contractions. Her hands cramped, digging deeper as did her inner walls, crashing down brutally on Hiccup's cock inside her. She could feel him, every hot, throbbing inch of him as he kept pounding into her and finally heard him shout heedlessly as he followed her into his own bliss. She felt him spilling inside her, so hot and so _good_! He kept moving, drawing her pleasure out as long as possible, endlessly as it seemed to her. It just wouldn't stop!

She sobbed hysterically, tears streaming down her face as the tension finally ebbed away, out of her body and left her as a helpless puddle of heart-throbbing and blissfulness. She barely registered Hiccup all but collapsing on top of her, then rolling them both to the side, holding her close as she drifted off into beatific unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to split this chapter after all. The angst and fluff can be found in chapter six ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

***********Proud member of the Lokasenna Tales collection***********

 **A/N:THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!  
**

I just decided to split the 5th chapter after all but there's no harm in doing so now as it's all published anyway. This is only for the sake of those who are interested in the slightly story-relevant part for 'The Aftermath of being stupid' but are not interested in the smut for those: Again, this is still rated M because of language and a softer lemon at the end. **  
**

 **Edit: To Guest: Oh, wow... And here I thought it was safe to let everyone review again... Alright, so what do we have?**

 **First, it takes about two minutes to create an account. If you were genuinely interested in a discussion then, again, I'd happily do so through PMs. Far more efficient…**

 ** ** **Second, it is fascinating how much time you apparently spend thinking about my story when I'm absolutely sure you haven't understood a thing in it…******

 **To avoid spoilers, I'll post the rest of my answer to you at the bottom of this chapter, although I doubt you're going to read it...**

* * *

When Astrid woke again the first thing she noticed was that it was still bright outside. So, least they hadn't overslept horribly, not that much time could have passed, an hour at the most, since-

A pleasurable wave of afterglow shivers ran through her body and she giggled giddily. Freya, she couldn't remember ever feeling like this, weak and spongy, relaxed and _so good_. A low, throaty chuckle followed her giggling and lazily she opened her eyes to look at Hiccup.

He lay on his side, facing her, head resting on the pillows with his arm under her head and the other hand now reaching to caress her face. She snuggled into his hand with a happy sigh that made him chuckle again.

"Are you alright?" He asked, more earnest and Astrid knew the question meant more, was important to him. She took a moment to listen into her body but couldn't feel anything that she wasn't supposed to feel.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh. "Sore, but that's unavoidable I guess."

He chuckled again and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her hair. "If you weren't, I probably would have done something wrong" he stated unashamedly and maybe she would have punched him for that if only she would have had the strength for it. Or would have cared…

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke as they basked in their incredible closeness, even the most inner borders torn down for now. On her side, at least. She could feel Hiccup was still anxious somehow, even though she didn't know why. Well, he would tell her. She could almost see his mind working and knew she only had to wait until he was ready.

"Are you alright? With…" he asked again but broke off. Astrid knew what he meant though, and took a moment to think about it. She wanted to give him an honest answer even though deep inside her, she knew the answer quite well already.

"Yeah!" She answered again, earnestly. "I am alright with what happened! More than alright, really!" She elaborated and saw his lips twitch into a grin. "Why haven't we done that before?" She asked and his grin vanished. Instead, she caught a grimace crossing his face before he turned his head away from her. Her first instinct was to inquire after that but then she hesitated. He hadn't been at ease with his game and she probably was about to learn why. Why he'd been so uncomfortable in the beginning and how and why he'd learned to play it in the first place.

"I have…" he whispered, turning back toward her but not looking at her. "…done that before…" _No surprise_ , Astrid thought and braced herself for his explanation. From the way he'd behaved today, she guessed he'd done something bad, in his opinion at least. But she already knew about his past, what was it that made him so despondent about that? She waited for him to continue but when he didn't, she decided he might need a push in the right direction. Because he needed to get this off his chest. Desperately!

"During your time at college?" She asked artlessly and saw him flinch. He nodded mutely, a pained expression on his face but didn't say anything. It hurt to see him like this, hopeless and devastated. "Tell me about it!" She pleaded when he kept his silence and his arms closed around her, pulling her tight. She knew this behavior by know, knew how he sometimes needed her closeness to cope with his past. When would he finally learn that he couldn't scare her away, dammit! Reassuringly, she pressed her lips against his bare chest and that seemed to help. He relaxed slightly, nodded against her hair and after taking a deep breath, he began to talk.

"It began shortly after… the accident… at the docks," he began slowly, hesitant to remind them both of that day, of the explosion, of the sirens, and the tears. "You already know, I thought you weren't interested in me and so I left, too afraid of your rejection…" Yes, she knew about that. And had already scolded him more than once for that. So much pain they both could have avoided… "It was a bad time for me," he continued. "Aside from you and Gobber, my life hadn't been all that happy, as you know, with my mother, who didn't want me, with the rest of my _family_ , who wouldn't accept me either and with tons of fellow pupil, who'd made sure to let me know how useless I was." Astrid swallowed at these memories. The rather powerful Jorgenson Clan, the only family Hiccup had left, had never been fond of him. He'd been only the nephew of a woman who'd married into the family, an awkward boy without apparent skills that even his own mother hadn't cared about. And their fellow pupils really hadn't been any better. None of them had been able to see his brilliance back then!

"And then I lost you, too. Both of you within the span of a few days. I couldn't bear it! All I wanted was to flee this life and never be reminded of it again. I made new friends and tried very hard to engulf in their lifestyle as it was so different from everything I knew and it was so easy to distract myself. They…" He broke off and grimaced. So far, he hadn't told her anything she hadn't heard already, though not with these words. But then he continued. "I never told you… they arranged for me to _be taught_ how to have sex… They all but locked me up with that friend of a friend for more than three weeks and she was quite thorough." He laughed harshly. "Not that I didn't enjoy it back then. It was overwhelming, to be honest. She taught me the _basics_ , I guess, and how to be careful and responsible but also some more extravagant techniques and how to watch out for the little signs, how to pay heed for what my partner would want or like, how to be the perfect lover… She taught me well, I guess." At that, he smirked. His words should have sounded conceited, but something in the bitter tone of his voice precluded that. "We had a lot of sex during that time… It is something one can get addicted to. I know I did… When she thought my _education_ was finished, I was in real pain the next day. So when we went to the clubs that night I did what most of the others did, too, and ended up with a one-night-stand. It was so easy! All I needed to do was to give in to the flirt attempts of one girl or another, follow her invitation, have some mindless sex and be gone in the morning without ever thinking twice about it. That's what everyone else did, so it couldn't be wrong… or so I thought at least. But it felt wrong! And after the first few nights I spent that way, it felt very wrong! But I still thought that was how it was done and I still needed it so badly. I thought I just needed to get used to it so I continued…"

Astrid listened, eyes wide in shock. _Various meaningless girls_ , he'd said… She'd had no idea just how various and how meaningless they had been! How could people, who'd called themselves his friends, have done that to him? How could he have called people like that his friends? Ah, but she knew why. He had been desperate and that had been her fault! If only she would have told him of her feelings in time…

"After a while, I tried to stop doing it… After every night I swore to myself I wouldn't do it again. And every day the pressure got worse enough so that one girl or another had an easy time to tempt me again. I had gotten a reputation by then, the reputation to be a fantastic lover and there always were girls who tried to tempt me." He paused again and closed his eyes in disgust and Astrid finally understood the bitter tone of his voice earlier. "I hated them! I hated those girls for tempting me. I wanted to punish them and so I started to use what I'd been taught to make them pay. I wasn't interested in just having mindless sex anymore, I wanted to make them suffer for tempting me. So I drew out their pleasure until it became painful for them. But I also hated myself for letting them tempt me and since I still needed the release, I wasn't able to withhold it from them either. That wouldn't have been fair…

"It didn't take long until I'd gotten another reputation… I became the _Bad Boy_ and wherever I went there were always those girls who knew of this reputation and were all too eager to play my game. Over time, I was able to cope a little better with all that. The _Bad Boy_ became a mask I wore, a role I played while the small, self-loathing part inside me just hid and cried. I tried to scare those girls away… By now I see my mistake but back then… I just tried to be crueler, meaner, _worse_ but I wasn't able to keep them from trying to tempt me…"

"Because that's what they wanted anyway…" Astrid finished his sentence and he nodded.

"I hated it all… So much, that doing it itself became some kind of punishment for me. It all became a blur and I don't remember much of that time anymore except how much I loathed myself." His arms around her tightened and she huddled against him reassuringly. She was concerned for him, for the boy he had been then. It was so Hiccup to use even sex as a tool, a tool to punish himself in this case. But she wondered… The image of Hiccup with another girl was not one she liked but it still would have been better than _this_!

"Did it never occurred to you to…" she asked hesitantly. "I don't know… start a relationship with one of them? Surely, there must have been girls with whom you'd had sex regularly? Wouldn't that have been… better? "

Hiccup swallowed and averted his eyes, another pained expression on his face. Was there still more? "I wouldn't have known if there had been…" he whispered. "They were all just the same… And… " he broke off again, trembling and Astrid pushed herself up on one arm to better be able to look at him.

"How… is that possible?" She asked carefully. "Surely you must have remembered some details? Like, maybe one had impressive red curls? Or beautiful black hair? Or exotic violet eyes?" How could he not have noticed things like that? He'd always been one for the details, had always noticed even the smallest differences, had remembered every face, for Odin's sake! He'd always known if and where he'd seen an actor's face before. How was it possible that he didn't remember those girls?

Hiccup groaned and, again, pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry!" he whined and Astrid frowned in confusion. Why was he apologizing now? "I'm horrible… and despicable… I-" He swallowed, catching himself again and when he continued, his voice was calm again, monotone even. "No, there had been no red curls, no black hair, no violet eyes and no green or brown ones, for that matter… Maybe those tried, I wouldn't remember…" He took a deep breath and gave her a strange look. "The only girls who'd been able to tempt me, again and again, were the blondes with blue eyes…"

Astrid stared at him, speechless. He meant that like it sounded, right? "You…" was all she was able to bring forth, overwhelmed by the implication. He really had never gotten over her… Astrid had always thought it was just her, who'd never been able to forget him with all the enormous things that had happened in his life but, obviously, that hadn't been true.

"Yeah…" Hiccup interrupted her thoughts. "I really was that shallow… my subconsciousness tried to replace you with just any random girl that crossed my way…" he paused again, shame clear on his face. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I don't even remember it clearly anymore… whether those fantasies I had… about you… really had been just fantasies or rather memories of those other girls and I just imagined it would be you beneath me instead. And the worst thing is… I didn't even notice! It took me ages to realize, to notice that pattern, to understand why I turned some girls down easily while it was almost impossible with others. I'm… so sorry! I really am! Please… please, don't…" He broke off, whimpering and his arms around her trembled fiercely.

Astrid buried her face against his warm chest and tried to think, to understand what he'd just told her. He really seemed to believe that what he'd done was horrible, maybe even unforgivable and maybe, under different circumstances it might have been. But Astrid couldn't see that here.

She struggled in his arms and he immediately let go of her, probably afraid she wouldn't want his hands on her anymore. That idiot! She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed, an expression of pain, guilt, and regret on his face. He seemed so sure, that she would leave… Why couldn't he just have more trust in his own worth? He still had to come up with something he'd done that really was as despicable as he thought. Sure, what he'd just told her… well, he was no saint, but she wouldn't want him to be anyway. And his reasons and feelings behind all this… It just made her love him even more, if still possible. He above everyone else deserved to be happy. And if it was within her power than she would do everything needed to ensure his happiness! She stretched and pressed her lips against his, her hand entangled in his hair, drawing him closer, keeping him from pulling away. Because he actually tried. His self-esteem seemed to have dropped so low, he didn't even seem to think he deserved to be happy anymore. But she would have none of that! She held him tight, kissing him with all she had and tried to relay her love for him through it. She wanted him to understand…

With a low whine, he finally gave in and kissed her back, using his entire body, drawing her close, holding her tight. It wasn't enough, however. "I love you!" She gasped against his lips, panting for air. "I love you, you muttonhead! Nothing will ever change that!"

He made a strange noise, something between a sob and a laugh and shook his head against her forehead. "But I'm awful and appalling. I don't deserve you! What I did… with all those girls-"

"Wasn't your decision alone!" She interrupted him. "You had that reputation, right? Those girls knew exactly what they were bargaining for, then. It's not like you ran around and seduced or took advantage of inexperienced virgins. These girls came to you and you gave them just what they wanted. I'm not saying that's okay… That way and… and with… so many… but…" she gulped and put in some effort to pull herself together again. Hel, no, she didn't like the thought of him with so many girls! But it was the past and, as it was his way, he himself was hurting the most because of that. "You didn't hurt them, because they, too, were just looking for mindless sex, right? No hopes or expectations, no broken promises or hearts. Sex just for fun is alright, as long as nobody gets hurt thereby. So stop hurting yourself because of that!"

"Maybe you're right…" He said reluctantly. "But that doesn't change what kind of an oversexed monster I was, a twisted fool, an insatiable beast. Even though I hated it so much I wasn't able to stop doing it! I wasn't even able to think clearly anymore, wasn't able to concentrate on my studies at all! What does that make me? Because this part of me isn't gone, you know? Gods, do you know what my first thought was when I saw you again two years ago on that bus? I thought about how you would look with your hair down around your bare shoulders, for Thor's sake!"

Astrid couldn't help but smile at the memory of these events. She had cried so much on that day and still, it had become one of the happiest of her life. "And yet you didn't even try to seduce me, not even after I invited you into my apartment." She stated the obvious. "On the contrary, it took me a lot of effort to finally get you into this bed" she added playfully, but he obviously wasn't in the mood. She sighed and tried another approach. "Look, back then? You were a hormone-driven teenage boy who'd just discovered how much fun sex could be. And with those _friends_ of your's as role models and those loose girls, always available and ready? No one can blame you, really. I don't, you know? I don't even blame those girls, really… because… Hel, you _are_ a fantastic lover! If I would have heard about a guy half as good back then I probably would have tried to hit on him, too. And, you know… I'm actually kind of glad there's still a part of that left in you!"

Hiccup grimaces but Astrid also caught the small smile that tugged at his lips. He resumed his former position, his hand caressing her face lightly, his eyes lingering on hers. "And fantasizing about you? Dreaming of doing all kinds of wicked things to you? Thinking of you while I was with other girls? Imagining it would be you instead of them? That doesn't bother you?"

Now it was on Astrid to grimace slightly. When he said it like that it _did_ sound a bit weird. She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "The other way around would bother me more!" She said teasingly. "And…" she trailed off, blushing. This had always been sort of embarrassing! It was kind of a secret she'd kept, not even consciously admitting it to herself, like, ever. But then, with what he'd told her, it wasn't that embarrassing, really… And he probably needed to hear this, needed to know… "And… I've thought about you, too. Dreamed… and fantasized… Ever since we became seniors. Regularly since then…"

For a long while, Hiccup just looked at her, stunned and unable to react. Then he began to laugh, first a low chuckle only but soon it became more lively, louder and real. He pulled her into a tight embrace against his chest and nuzzled into her neck and hair. "You really are incredible, do you know that?" He whispered into her ear and kissed her again, lingeringly and hummed against her. Astrid returned his kiss, relieved by how carefree and relaxed he suddenly seemed to be.

For a few minutes, neither of them said a word, their mouths too busy reassuring each other, never leaving each other for more than a moment. Even after the intense sex they'd just had, this seemed so very necessary and with the walls inside both of them torn down so thoroughly, they were able to connect on an even deeper level. Astrid felt closer to him than ever before as she finally nestled against his chest, feeling safe and secure. And loved. Most of all, she felt loved by the man she, too, loved above all else.

"And how did you get out of all that?" she finally asked, not worried at all anymore to upset him with that subject. That was how things worked for them, after all. Sometimes there were problems, worries or even fears, though mostly on Hiccup's side. But after everything was said and done and settled, they were able to talk even about formerly painful topics without further harm.

Hiccup ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair while he thought about her question. She could see his mind working, even though his face didn't change and kept its stress-free expression. "Realizing which kind of girls got to me and why… That thoroughly sobered me up!" He finally answered. "It made me sick, literally, and for quite some time, I didn't go out anymore, hardly left the dorm at all, really. I learned to… _rein in_ that part, to not be a slave to it anymore. It sounds silly… but that's how I felt back then. I… changed, I think. Away from that guy who became the _Bad Boy_ and back to who I was before. Even though _being me_ still hurt, it was better than the self-loathing at any rate. And the more… _pure_ memories of you helped to keep me sane in a way." He brushed another butterfly kiss against her temple, tickling her and making her giggle. "Like this laughter. Whenever I felt bad, I remembered it and your smile and your eyes. I meant it when I said you were my light in the darkness, my guidance." He leaned down to kiss her hair again but this time, she turned her head at the last moment to catch his lips with hers, to really kiss him again, deep and ardently. "Mmmmm" he hummed against her mouth. "Admit it, you _are_ a minx…"

"Maybe…" She grinned but became earnest again when another thought popped up in the back of her mind. She propped herself up on her arm again and gave him a cautiously apologetic look. "Mind if I ask you a question?" He just raised an eyebrow at her but she stayed serious. "I want to understand you, you know? This _game_ today… it hurt you, didn't it?" His face hardened for a moment and she hurried on. "And I understand why. But it also changed, didn't it? Toward the end? Something changed and I want to understand why. Because… well, I kind of… would like to…" she trailed off and bit her lip, blushing. Why was it so hard to tell him how much she'd liked it and that she would very much like to repeat it? Was it because then she would have to admit to like being dominated? But that wasn't it. Not really...

And he didn't even react to her awkwardness. Instead, he drew her into another lingering kiss before he whispered: "You change it!" He chuckled when he caught her confused expressing and explained. "Those girls… They knew the game. They played along, were these frightened and intimidated counterparts the _Bad Boy_ needed. It gave him a kick, made him stronger and although I wanted to, I… I just couldn't stop him… it… me! But you…" he gently cupped her face with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You were nothing like that! You stood against him, trusted me, were not afraid… If it were still possible, I'd love you so much more for that! I was afraid I could hurt you or scare you…" he shook his head at himself. "I probably should have known better…" he added, a warm smile in his eyes.

"Yes, you should have!" She gave him a playfully reproachful glare. "You'll never be able to scare me. And I know you'd never hurt me! And that goes the other way around, too!"

"Oh, you scare me all the time!" he replied but Astrid caught the humorous glint in his eyes and punched him lightly. "Ouch! And now you've hurt me!" She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. It was a true laughter, free and infectious and she couldn't help but join in.

After a minute or so, she again became serious though. "But do I get this right?" She asked. "All experiences with sex you had before were these… bad ones? I mean… from what you told me once, with the accident and all…" She shook her head, unsure how to phrase it. She remembered very well what he'd told her about his life. And within that story, there wasn't much space for a girlfriend of any sort. And she doubted that he'd ever settled for a one-night-stand again, not after what he'd just told her.

Hiccup grimaced again, though in a far less worried way than before. "Really? That's what you want to hear about now? My love life?"

Astrid hesitated but then nodded. "I think I need to," she said in an even voice and after a moment's hesitation, Hiccup nodded as well.

"No, those weren't all…" he began. "You want to know whether I had any girlfriends, right? No, I didn't. Not really…" He took a deep breath before he continued. "I… tried. I tried to get over you, move on and meet someone else but that didn't work, really. Especially the _get-over-you_ part… You were always in my head and I compared every girl I met to you, noticed every similarity. One was sportive like you, another had eyes in a similar shape…" he shook his head. "It just didn't work! I couldn't forget you and as long as that was true any attempt at an earnest relationship would have been wrong and unfair and eventually, I gave up."

"But you said-" He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"There was one… She was a friend and nothing more which is probably why it worked… She was no interchangeable stranger so it didn't feel as wrong and she also knew about… the state of my heart and didn't expect love our anything else. As you said, sex just for fun without any expectations or broken promises can be okay. It was just easy and simple fun. _Friends with benefits_ , people call it, right? And we were! Friends, I mean. Of all those _friends_ I had back then, she's the only one I'd still call that. She wasn't as… corrupted as all the others. We talked a lot, about different things, but most importantly about that life we were living and that it was not what either one of us would want to last. She helped me a lot, I guess. With her help, I found back a part of my self-esteem and in the end was able to completely leave that life behind me. Sometimes I wonder what has become of her, I haven't heard of her ever since."

Astrid listened quietly. The image of Hiccup with someone else should sting, but it didn't. Instead, she was strangely grateful to that to her unknown girl. Learning all this about Hiccup's past today made her regret her hesitation so much more. She should have told him of her feelings in High School, should not have postponed doing so, should not have waited until it was too late. Yes, she was grateful to that girl for being there for him, for helping him. And, in a way, even for having fun sex with him, for reminding him that sex wasn't just a tool to hurt himself.

"Did you love her?" she asked, her voice even. The way he'd talked about her just now…

"What?" Hiccup asked, perplexed. "Have you listened to me at all?"

But Astrid shook her head. "I know, what you said. But it is possible to love more than one person. And even if you still were in love with me, I wasn't there! She was. So, did you love her?"

Hiccup was quiet for a moment, absentmindedly running his hand up and down her spine, thinking but then shook his head. "No, I didn't." He said earnestly. "I liked her, but just as a friend. With benefits… She was a free spirit, not as attached to me than I was to her…" He hesitated for a moment. "Okay, that came out wrong… What I mean is, I stuck to her when it came to sex, I already explained why. She wasn't as restrained though, often flirted with other men when we all went to the clubs and there were those with whom she left regularly. I think, if I would have loved her, I would have minded that, but I didn't. I was actually glad to see her with other men as well. I don't think that would have been the case if I would have loved her."

It might have been selfish, but Astrid was still glad to hear that. Because although she'd had a couple of boyfriends since High School, she hadn't really loved anyone of them. They had been interesting in the beginning, had been fun to be with, most of the times, but she hadn't _loved_ even one of them. She had often wondered why she was such a strange and broken creature, not able to get over her High School crush but now, she began to understand. He was more than just a High School crush. He was her soulmate. Maybe fate had brought them together too early and in too strange a way so that it had taken them too long to realize it in time but in the end, that didn't matter, really. What mattered was that they were together now and, bit by bit, were healing each other's wounds.

"Hey, now, what did I do wrong this time?" Hiccup asked, chuckling nervously and reached for her face to wipe away the few tears that ran down her cheeks. She hadn't even been aware that she was crying…

"Nothing!" She sniffed and lifted her arm to touch his face as well, resting her hand against his cheek, holding his gaze. "I'm just glad you are here!"

His face grew soft as he smiled at her. "Me too!" He looked at her for a moment longer, his face turning into a strangely torn expression. "Promise me!" He whispered and now it was Astrid who gave him the warm smile. She knew all to well what he meant...

"I promise that nothing will go wrong! I promise not to draw it out! I promise that I'll open the parachute when it's time!" And she meant it! She wouldn't allow anything to come in the way of their future, not even death...

Astrid wasn't sure who started then, who moved first, who pulled who close but in one moment, they were still gazing lovingly at each other and in the next, they were clinging desperately to one another, kissing heedlessly like it wasn't the air around them anymore they needed to live but each other. They panted into each other's mouths, their tired bodies revived for the moment. Then Hiccup rolled them around and she gasped as he was suddenly on top of her again.

"Well, hello sailor," she chuckled." Mr. Insatiably-Oversexed indeed!" She added as she felt his hard-on poking against her thigh.

"And who's fault is that?" he growled against her neck but Astrid heard the teasing note in his voice and chuckled even more.

"You're not going to give up the lead today, are you?" She ran her fingernails up his arm toward his shoulders and made an half-hearted attempt at pushing him to the side, turning them around but apparently he didn't intend to let that happen.

"No, I don't think so," he said lazily and ground his erection against her. "I'd rather not lie on my back today."

She hummed merrily as his teasing quickly aroused her again. "What, too proud to let me be on top today?" Not that she would want to. Not that she would _be able_ to today! But teasing him still was just too much fun…

"Hardly!" he huffed. She gave him a confused look but instead of a vocal response, he reached for her hand, drew it away from his shoulder and in front of her face. That was strange! When had she gotten paint on her fingers? And where was it co-

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was looking at. It was no darkish red paint on the tips of her fingers and beneath her nails. It was blood. Hiccup's blood! Carefully, she reached around him to feel his back and he hissed when her fingers brushed against the deep scratches there. Hastily, she drew her hand back and looked up at him in chagrin.

"Oh, Hiccup, I'm so sorr-" she tried to apologize but he interrupted her with a quick kiss.

"I'm not!" He murmured against her cheek on his way to nibble at her ear. "But as I said, I'd rather not lie on my back today!" She nodded her consent, her head already dizzy again by his effective treatment. He kissed and licked his way down her neck and sucked briefly at her pulse point before he went further down toward her breasts, pushed out by her arched back. "Are you good?" He mumbled against her skin and she moaned quietly. Yes, she was good. Gods, yes…

She wrapped her legs around his waist to let him know she wasn't averse to a second turn. Not at all! She felt him get into position at her entrance and trembled in anticipation. She would never get tired of this! He drew back a little though and looked down at her for a few seconds with wide warm eyes. "I love you!" he whispered and slowly, very slowly pushed into her. She would have thought it might hurt after how rough he'd been earlier but it didn't. It just felt as wonderful as ever, so intense, but this time not because of her heightened sensitivity but because of their newly built closeness. She felt his touch deep inside her, though not just physically. Somehow he reached even deeper, touched her heart and made is swell with all the love she felt for him.

"I love you, too!" she gasped as he was finally completely buried inside her and didn't move any further. Instead, he gave her an impish grin, panting as, this time, he gave her time to adapt.

"So, what about dinner?" He asked a little winded. "Shall we order in?"

Through her own uneven breaths, she stared up at him, disbelievingly. "You want to talk about that _now_?"

But he just chuckled. "Sure, why not. How about sushi? No crumbs, we could eat it here in the bed."

She threw her head back and laughed breathlessly. "Alright," she agreed, the memory of their first sushi resurfacing in her mind. With it came the memories of what had followed thereafter and she knew, that was what he'd meant to imply. They probably wouldn't get all that much rest this night…

Their position was virtually the same as before with Hiccup on top of her, between her legs that were wrapped around him, his weight barely supported on his elbows aside her head. His hands, too, were around her head and his lips occasionally on hers. And yet, it could not have been any more different!

This time, Hiccup was much more careful, almost even agonizingly so. His hands were softly entangled in her hair, his lips ghosting over her. Very slowly, he drew himself almost completely out of her only to press back in just as steadily and ground into her for a moment before he began anew. Every time he pushed into her, he breathlessly whispered "I love you!" into her ear, her hair or against her neck or lips. His saying these words was infectious and every time, he hit that sweet spot deep inside her, she breathed the same "I love you!" into the air between them. It became a chanting that soon echoed off the walls as he very slowly and very thoroughly made love to her.

* * *

 **Epilogue** :

Later that night, Astrid woke up with a start, instantly wide awake. She'd had a dream… a strange dream, of… She sat upright, eyes wide and glad for the moment that Hiccup was completely out next to her. Her trembling hand clutched over her mouth as she realized… She realized why she'd been so… _impatient_ this day. Why she'd been horny enough to stir that almost buried part of Hiccup, the part he'd kept locked away for ten years.

She'd been _in heat_!

She gulped and considered… She wanted to wake Hiccup, to tell him, to share her thoughts and the worries that suddenly overcame her. Yes, she'd wanted this, had willingly accepted the possibility of becoming pregnant, was actually looking forward to having a baby with Hiccup. But this soon? She would never have thought it might happen this soon! And what would it mean, how would it change their lives, what would she need to consider? She hadn't even started to think about all that, hadn't looked up any information… But then, she might be wrong.

Maybe she was wrong and it wasn't the right day… _Yeah, right. As if she wasn't able to do her math…_ Or maybe… maybe it hadn't been enough, hadn't worked, none had made it through… _Sure… not that she was practically filled to the rim with Hiccup's seeds after this night…_ Well, she just couldn't be sure! And he'd seemed so looking forward to it…

She wouldn't get his hopes up! Not until she knew for sure. Two and a half weeks, and then she could do a pregnancy test. Then, she would know for sure and could tell him. She smiled to herself and nestled herself back into their blanket at his side. Only two and a half weeks. It wouldn't hurt to wait for two and a half weeks…

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was it, the last part of this** ** _Game_** **. I almost went mental over writing this, it just wouldn't end... And now it's twice as long as any of the other parts... I could have broken it into two chapters, very easily even but I didn't want to do that... I had a solid plan in my head for this story and for once wanted to stick to that.**

 **I hope you are happy and as satisfied as I am with how it turned out. Please, please, leave a comment, those mean so much to me! :)**

 **Edit: To Guest:  
**

 **Believe it or not, I agree with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence or abuse. But if you would have spent just a little more time trying to understand what I wrote instead of just getting agitated about it, you'd see that this is NOT a case of domestic violence.**

 **There are exactly three people this Hiccup ever hurt. He hurt Astrid when he left without a word after High School. He hurt Carina because he couldn't love her. And most of all he hurt himself over guilt and self-loathing because he did things no one but himself ever thought were wrong...**

 **He had sex just for the sake of having sex, which he felt was wrong. And because of that, he hated himself and his sex got rougher, maybe bordering SM. That was a bad choice he made, no one disagrees there. But as you might have noticed, the girls he had this sex with wanted it that way. He didn't rape or abuse or coerce them or** **made anyone do anything they didn't consent to. It was a roleplay on both parts without any victims.**

 **You might refer to the line ' _drew out their pleasure until it became painful for them_ '. But as I said, think about what it means before getting agitated… He never _hurt_ them… He withheld their orgasm until they thought they couldn't stand it anymore and let me tell you now that I, too, know what I speak of when I say this is _not_ a bad thing. **

**In a way, I should see it as a compliment, I guess. This Hiccup believes that what he did is horrible, referring mainly to having sex with practical strangers, many, many times and being unable to stop it. Apparently, I was good at delivering his personal opinion of himself, maybe too good. I'm just glad that Astrid sees through that. Because he never actually _did_ anything bad except having consensual sex with too many partners when his heart and mind were with someone else.**

 ** **And even though the story isn't new, I still read and appreciate every comment! ;)****


End file.
